


Mikhail & Akire ─

by xkillennejoy



Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkillennejoy/pseuds/xkillennejoy
Summary: 𖥻 ─ Um almanaque com pequenas histórias de meus OC's retirados do grupo CADELADA RPG criado no Twitter.Os contos aqui foram interpretados por mim e por outras pessoas ao interagirem com meus personagens. ~𖥻 𖥻 𖥻𖥻 O segundo projeto de rpg das CAD's foi uma faculdade cheia de mistérios e uma sociedade secreta pra lá de estranha. Nesse conto, temos a história inacabada de Mikha e Akire. Um russo e uma alemã. Dois estudantes universitários sêniors que se encontraram algumas semanas depois do inicio das aulas.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: CAD's RPG - Contos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103936
Kudos: 1





	Mikhail & Akire ─

Legenda:  
🔸Akire  
🔹Mikhail

𖥻 ─ **Original Characters INFO** []

Nome: Mikhail Vassiliev  
Idade: 24  
Apelidos: Mikha, Liev, Doc.  
Altura: 1,89  
Orientação: Greyssexual  
Signo: Câncer  
Hobbies: Autópsias, música.  
Gosta: Cheiro de éter.  
Não gosta: Barulho.  
Estado cívil: Namorando (relacionamento aberto)  
Manias: Usar luvas dentro e fora do laboratório.

Personalidade: Neutro, calmo, atento. Silencioso na maioria das vezes, mas extremamente falante se gostar do assunto. Parece indiferente, mas na verdade é bastante astuto. Possuí um foco intenso, é curioso e aprende rápido. Gosta de ajudar se for algo que ele tenha interesse.

Nome: Akire Ackerman.  
Idade: 20  
Apelidos: Kiki  
Altura: 1,72  
Orientação sexual: Bissexual  
Signo: Áries  
Hobbies: Malhar, ouvir música, ler e ter conversas casuais.  
Gosta: De caminhar por lugares com bastante árvores.  
Não gosta: de pessoas com síndrome de estrelismo.  
Estado cívil: Solteira.  
Manias: mandar cantadas para todos.

Personalidade: Sincera, carinhosa e galanteadora.

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻 

**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Um encontro inesperado.**

🔸Boa noite. Monalisa seria a maior obra de arte se você não existisse...

🔹Gioconda deve estar chorando nesse momento... E Da Vinci também.

🔸Choram por ter uma obra de arte tão linda quanto você ofuscando a beleza das pinturas de ambos.

🔹Ambos? - sorri com a confusão da morena, afinal Gioconda era a própria Monalisa e não um pintor. - Eu agradeço o elogio, mas onde você quer chegar com isso?

🔸Talvez eu queira chegar na sua cama.

🔹 Devo te informar que é um longo caminho a ser percorrido.

🔸.: Rio fraco com a fala do ruivo :.

Não me importo, adoro correr. *digo com uma voz sexy*

🔹Digo isso porque a Rússia fica muito distante, e é lá que minha cama está sendo mantida aquecida. - Ele sorri um pouco cínico, fazendo menção a namorada que ele mantinha a distância.

🔸Se estiver se referindo a algum companheiro não vejo problema algum...

*me aproximo do mais alto*

Eu não me importo de dividir, afinal o adultério já foi cometido.

*A garota sorri travessa*

🔹Você parece ser um daquelas almas livres que tanto ouço falar? - Ele olha pra baixo, para ela, mas sem abaixar a cabeça. - Mas acredito que o que você não considera um problema, pra mim é deveras complicado.

_Ele põe as mãos no bolso, num tom sério.

🔸Talvez eu seja uma alma livre pelo fato de não ter encontrado alguém a quem eu queira me prender...

*Analiso todo o porte físico do rapaz*

Sabe, não acho que a infidelidade importante muito pra você. O senhor ruivinho exala uma tensão sexual muito forte, tem presença... mas há alguma coisa que o impede.

*Continuo no tom de voz seduzente*

E isso me faz querer descobrir mais sobre você.

🔹Entendo. - Ele arqueia a sobrancelha pensativo pelas palavras da garota, mas logo depois sorri abertamente quando ela fala de uma certa tensão sexual que ele exalava o que fez com que o ruivo balançasse a cabeça negativamente.

\- Talvez a única coisa que me impeça seja meus princípios? - Ele sorri pelo canto da boca - Se quer me conhecer, realmente me conhecer, vai ter que tirar um tempo para descobri coisas sobre mim que estão além da superfície.

🔸Eu já falei que não me importo, ruivinho. *sorri novamente* Se os seus princípios de prendem de tal forma, o que eu posso fazer? *Começa a rodear o rapaz gravando cada centímetro do seu corpo* Mas saiba que se quiser algo mais divertido eu estarei por perto... É só me chamar.

*A garota coloca um papel com seu número telefônico no bolso traseiro da calça do rapaz*

Até qualquer hora, gatinho.

*A menor vai embora sem mais nem menos*

🔹Aãh.. Sumasshedshaya devochka... - Ele sorri observando ela se afastar.

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻 

**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Segundo encontro inesperado.**

🔸Hallo schöne Sache! Como vai?

*sorri para o mais alto*

Sentiu minha falta?

🔹 Vse khorosho.. Estou bem. - Ele observa a garota franzindo a testa - Err.. Seu nome era qual mesmo?

🔸Não chegamos a nos apresentar.

*Olha para as unhas*

Meu nome é Ackerman, prazer.

*Dá um sorriso doce*

🔹Sou o Vassiliev. - Ele pensa um pouco - o que faz aqui novamente?

🔸Hmmm, eu não tenho muita coisa para fazer. *responde despreocupada* Além de quê eu gostei de conversar com você, ruivinho.

🔹Você está numa faculdade... E não tem muita coisa pra fazer? - Ele pergunta irônico, com a certeza que ela estava cabulando aula.

🔸É, acontece. *Ri um pouco ficando ao lado do mais alto.*

Eu meio que não tenho mais aulas hoje... Então, aonde nós vamos?

🔹Nós? - Ele sorri, incrédulo. - Eu vou para o meu laboratório, você eu já não sei...

🔸Posso te acompanhar? Gostaria de ver o seu trabalho, senhor princípios.

*sorri para o ruivo*

🔹Você não tem as credenciais para entrar, e não posso assumir a responsabilidade por você como visitante... _Ele para pensando no que aconteceu recentemente.

\- De qualquer forma meus privilégios foram suspensos.

🔸Ah que chato. Queria te conhecer melhor, ruivinho. Já que aparentemente o senhor não gosta de ficar com pessoas que você acabou de conhecer.  
Mesmo que seja apenas para uma linda e duradoura amizade.

🔹Não me importo de conversar com você, mas estou ocupado no momento. _Ele falou se lembrando do último encontro entre os dois_ - Eu ainda tenho seu número.. _Disse a contra gosto_ - Podemos nos ver depois, já que quer tanto minha amizade.

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻 

**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Terraço**

Normalmente reservado para festas dos clubes, mas quando livre é frequentemente usado pelos mais estudiosos que procuram um ambiente silencioso para ler. Casais apaixonados tiram muitas fotos aqui.

🔹_Era fim de tarde e Mikha mandou uma mensagem para a morena com quem vinha tendo conversas casuais, porém muito incômodas. O ruivo resolveu então dar uma chance para si mesmo. Marcou com ela no Terraço, as 18h. Estava encostado próximo a borda observando a paisagem.

🔸*Chego ao terraço onde o ruivo havia marcado o encontro. Fiquei surpresa por ele ter tomado a iniciativa, jurava que ele não me suportava perto dele.*

.: Hm, Boa noite? :.

🔹 _Ele se vira sentando-se na beirada do terraço e tenta esboçar um sorriso para a menina.

\- Bem vinda. Desculpe pelo aviso em cima da hora, mas na nossa última conversa eu achei melhor tirar um tempo pra nos conhecer melhor, como você sugeriu.

🔸*Dou um sorriso sincero e doce para o mais alto. Não achei que ele realmente me levaria a sério.*

.: Pensei que você não gostava da minha presença. – Me aproximo dele – Fico feliz que possamos conversar mais formalmente, peço desculpas se te deixei constrangido da última vez :.

🔹 - Você me deixou pensativo, apenas._Ele pisca lentamente mostrando com a mão o espaço ao seu lado na beira do terraço_ - Sente-se, vamos começar... do começo? Sou o Mikhail Vassiliev, pode me chamar de Mikha.

🔸*Sento ao lado do mais alto um pouco afastada, não quero deixá-lo mais desconfortável do que já estava.*

.: Prazer, Mikha. – Olho para o ruivo – Akire Ackerman, me chame como quiser... não tenho preferências. :.

🔹_Ele sorri com os olhos, o vento agora um pouco forte balançado o cabelos de ambos. Olhou para a paisagem vendo o sol se esconder enquanto as luzes do terraço se acendiam automaticamente.

\- Você é da onde Akire?_Ele estava interessado pelo sotaque que ouvira da outra no outro dia.

🔸*Sinto a brisa bater contra o meu rosto provocando uma sensação gostosa, fecho os olhos por extinto enquanto meus cabelos balançam ao ritmo do vento.*

.: Posso dizer que sou do mundo. – digo com um pequeno riso nos lábios – Já morei em vários países diferentes mas caso queira saber, ruivinho... – diz o apelido meio tosco que deu ao garoto. – Eu nasci na Alemanha. :.

🔹 _Ela era bonita, ele tinha que admitir. Principalmente quando estava quieta. Achava aquela personalidade galanteadora dela uma máscara para esconder alguma coisa. Ficou pensando nisso quando perguntou novamente:

\- Sente saudades de casa?

🔸*Ele me encara por um tempo. Sinto que ele quer que eu cale a boca. Mikhail é um homem alto, esbelto e muito educado... é interessante.*

.: Em alguns momentos sim – dou uma pequena pausa – Mas sempre gostei de me movimentar então essas viagens me mantém feliz de alguma forma. :.

🔹_Ele lembra ter chamado a menina de 'espírito livre' uma vez. Realmente combinava com ela. Mikha dobra as pernas uma sobre a outra, o movimento toca nas pernas da outra por um momento. Um som de tecido se encontrando.

\- Desculpe.. Então, qual dessas viagens foi sua preferida?

🔸.: Sem problemas – seu rosto está ruborizado pelo contato entre os dois, estranho. – Acho que a minha preferida foi para Namíbia, um país que fica na África Austral. É um país bem diversificado e bonito, além de me lembrar da minha terra natal. :.

*Tenho lembranças muito boas da época em que passei no continente africano. Sinto falta dos meus amigos de lá.*

.: Mas então... me conta um pouco sobre você. – Encaro o rapaz – Outro dia me disse que estava indo para o plantão? Era isso? – Pergunto confusa – Como escolheu medicina como profissão? :.

🔹_Akire parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se dava bem aonde fosse. Uma pessoa de muitos amigos, diferente do Mikhail que apenas viveu sua vida na Rússia e na Suíça entre colégios internos, aulas particulares e no laboratório de seu pai.

\- Aãh, bem.. É o meu estágio, na clínica. _Ele começou inseguro. Estava acostumado a fazer as perguntas como todo médico. Contar sobre si era difícil para o ruivo, ele tinha mania de resumir sua vida, mas quis recompensar a morena que hoje estava mais agradável que no outro dia, ou seria ele que tinha outro olhar agora?

\- Acho que sempre fui curioso._Ele diz coçando o pescoço pensativo_ -Tem muitas coisas nesse mundo esperando para serem descobertas. As pessoas não costumam pensar muito nisso, elas só querem usufruir do que já existe._Ele levanta o olhar para a morena, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu não quero só absorver as coisas ao meu redor. Eu quero ser a pessoa que cria, a pessoa que dá escolhas, opções... de viver.

_Mikha arqueia a sobrancelha, percebendo que falara demais, estranhou ter se aberto desse jeito, por isso voltou atrás, falando mais conciso agora.

\- Resumindo, eu pesquiso. A medicina é um campo que me oferece tanto a pesquisa quanto a prática. Por isso a escolhi._Era grande parte da verdade, mas falar mais não se fazia necessário.

\- E você, o que estuda?_Ele passou a bola para ela, tentando sair do foco do assunto.

🔸*A garota fica deslumbrada com a fala do mais alto. Era exatamente o que sentia. Do quê adianta viver a vida sem descobertas? Conhecer culturas novas, novas pessoas e novos ares era uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade e conhecimento. Não entende como há pessoas que gostam de estarem presas a uma única coisa ou a um único lugar. Para Akire, esse tipo de pensamento chega a ser deprimente.*

.: Que incrivel! – diz com os olhos brilhando pela fala do ruivo – Bom... meu curso por incrivel que pareça é Educação física. – sorri. :.

🔹 _Ele não pôde deixar de notar os olhos encantados da garota. 

\- Porque fala assim? 'Por incrível que pareça'?_Ele repetiu o que a morena disse. Ainda era difícil para Mikha compreender algumas expressões. E em uma universidade como aquela existia muitas e de todos os tipos.

🔸.: Porque algumas pessoas pensam que eu, com a família que tenho, deveria fazer algo mais "útil", mas acho que é tudo besteira. :.

*Encaro meu palmo. Viajar me traz um sentimento de paz, porém nesse momento o ruivo está me trazendo uma incrivel sensação de conforto.*

🔹_Aquele assunto de família era sempre tão complicado para o ruivo, mas talvez... Ele arriscaria.

\- As vezes o que é útil para uns, não é para outros. A mesma coisa na mão de uma pessoa vira ouro e em outras vira pó._Ele não quis filosofar, mas não sabia como iniciar o assunto.

\- O que tem.._Ele gesticulou com os dedos, para ajudar na pergunta_ -..com sua família?

_Ele quis dizer 'O que na sua família faz as pessoas pensarem tal coisa', mas não queria ser incisivo.

🔸.:A minha família tem capital – respira fundo – não que seja um problema até porque eu usufruo disso desde sempre, mas me incomoda. – se levanta e para em frente ao rapaz – É uma situação complicada... eu quero abrir mão disso para ser independente mas não quero sair do conforto que isso me proporciona, entende? – a menina nota que se aprofundou um pouco demais no assunto – Não é algo extraordinário, acho que qualquer pessoa na minha idade pensaria o mesmo. :.

*Ela sabia o que a deixava mal, porém não queria encher o ruivo com suas lamúrias idiotas.*

🔹_Mikha tira uma tempo para ouvir a garota, notar seu semblante e suas expressões corporais. Quando ela levantou seu olhar a seguiu juntamente com a inclinação do seu rosto. Parecia uma assunto que era difícil para a morena de se manter parada e ele entendia muito bem isso. Ele movimenta a cabeça em sinal positivo concordando com ela.

\- Acho que a única forma de você manter esse conforto, é você mesma criar ele pra você._Ele fala, pondo as mãos em cima dos seus joelhos dobrados_ - Desculpe, por trazer esse assunto a tona.

_Mikha ajeita os óculos abaixando a cabeça pensativo e logo depois ajeita os cabelos ruivos. A brisa ainda brincava com aqueles dois estudantes conversando no terraço.

🔸.: Não precisa se desculpar – cruza os braços enquanto ilha para o chão – Você não me obrigou a nada, eu falei porque quis. :.

*Acompanhou o ruivo acertando os óculos em seu rosto e arrumando os fios alaranjados. Não pôde deixar de notar a aparência do mesmo. O vento ainda marcava presença no ambiente, deixando assim o clima leve entre os dois estudantes.*

.: E em relação ao meu conforto – encara novamente o mais alto com um sorriso singelo nos lábios – Eu tento não utilizar de futilidades que o dinheiro proporciona, no final nada disso importa :.

*As vezes pensa no quer verdadeiramente para sua vida. Teve tudo que sempre quis, ou tudo que o capitalismo compra, mas ainda se sente incompleta.*

.: Então... o que você mais gosta de fazer, ruivinho? :.

🔹_Mikha observou o sorriso da morena e algo nele teve a certeza de que ela ficaria bem. Acreditava que a vida era cheia de desafios e crescer além da margem da família era um deles. Ele ouve a pergunta da outra e dá um meio sorriso balançado a cabeça. Queria dar a resposta padrão,mas estava se sentindo confortável para contar mais sobre si.

\- Eu não tenho muitos hobbies normais._Ele começa,estalando a língua na boca, os lábios sendo agraciados pela ponta dos dentes numa leve mordida._Então não gosto muito de falar sobre eles.

_O ruivo olha para ela com um sorriso travesso, mas inocente esperando uma reação dela antes de continuar. Sentado ali de costas para o sol se pondo ele notou que apesar de muito negros, os olhos da menina brilhavam com vida.

🔸.: Hm, hobbies normais? – Pergunta atenta ao rapaz – É uma coisa muito específica tipo pular de Bungee jumping vestido de palhaço? :.

*Ele sorria logo após morder os lábios. Um sorriso meio indecifrável, porém muito bonito.*

🔹_O ruivo abriu os olhos, as pupilas dilataram em reação à piada da outra. Uma risada gostosa se formou em sua garganta terminando em sua boca, havia rido alto pela primeira vez desde que chegara a universidade esse ano.

\- Não, não..._Ele gesticulou com as mãos, ainda sorrindo. - Nada tão específico assim._Lambeu os lábios pensando melhor_ - É mais como, err.. Eu gosto de.._Sorriu pausado, olhando para a morena acima dele. Uma ideia se formando em sua mente.

\- É mais fácil se eu mostrar.

🔸.: Ok, o qual é o seu hobbies secreto super específico? :.

*Os dois jovens se dispõe a andar lado a lado. Akire estava satisfeita por ter feito o ruivo rir de sua piada tola, era incrível ver o sorriso no rosto das pessoas, principalmente quando era o motivo dele.*

.: Só espero que você não seja um tarado, se não serei obrigada a te bater. – muda seu semblante ficando séria – Sem brincadeira, se tentar fazer alguma coisa comigo eu vou descer o soco em você. :.

*Já havia passado por situações parecidas, não queria que nada se repetisse.*

🔹_O ruivo sorri ante o comentário da garota. Ele tinha que admitir, coisas como aquela podiam soar realmente estranhas ao serem ditas daquela forma, mas apesar de seu 'hobbie' poder ser usado em momentos íntimos, também era bastante aplicado na medicina na área da dor.

\- Se ficar incomodada, fique a vontade, pode me bater. Porém garanto que não vai ser preciso._Ele diz se posicionando em frente à morena_ - Vou apenas precisar que me ceda sua mão.

_Mikha estica sua mão em frente a garota, como se a convidasse para dançar.

🔸*Estendo minha mão para o ruivo um pouco exitante, estava com uma pequena desconfiança, mas nada que assustasse a menina.*

.: Garoto, a sua mão é enorme! – diz a menor impressionada – tem coisas que caberiam perfeitamente nelas – sorri travessa. :.

🔹_O ruivo segura a mão dela gentilmente, abrindo a mesma sobre a palma da sua mão, o tamanho de ambas se contrastando. Ele sentiu falta das suas luvas nesse momento, mas ignorou a sensação.

\- Hnmf.._Prende um riso nasalado com a interjeição da menina, ela se impressionava fácil.

\- O nosso corpo é muito rico em terminações nervosas_Ele começa a lecionar a garota, como um professor. Sua atenção está presa nos olhos dela e em reações que ela possa ter, mas sua mão esquerda se move conscientemente sobre a palma aberta da menina sob a sua.

\- Claro, existe áreas mais fáceis de serem estimuladas, mas são as menos exploradas que mais me interessam._Os dedos do ruivo fazem movimentos circulares leves na palma da morena subindo até as pontas dos dedos dela. Sua intenção era relaxa-lá.

\- Essas áreas ajudam muitas pessoas viciadas ou incapazes de absorver opióides, a suportarem a dor._Um lampejo ascende nos olhos do ruivo de uma memória antiga, ele pisca os olhos tentando esquecê-la. Sua mão esquerda para de se movimentar de repente.

🔸*O mais alto me explica sobre terminações nervosas e várias outras coisas que eu estava me esforçando para entender, porém estava concentrada demais em seus movimentos sobre minha destra. Eram pequenos movimentos circulares que iam do centro até os meus dedos, entretanto ele para repentinamente. O encaro e percebo que seu olhar estava longe.*

.: Por que parou? Estava bom. – forma um pequeno bico nos lábios – Você está bem? Parece triste. – a preocupação era vidente no semblante da menina. :.

🔹_A voz de Akire trás de volta Mikha a realidade. Ele olha para a menina e depois para a mão dela, sua mão esquerda parada em meio a uma ação.

\- Sim.. Desculpe, não é nada._Ele pisca afastando os resquícios da memória enquanto fechava suas mãos em uma concha com a dela no meio.

\- Esse 'hobbie' meu é na verdade uma técnica que estou desenvolvendo._Ele devolve a mão dela como se oferecesse um presente_ - Então de certa forma é uma coisa que eu gosto de experimentar, fico feliz que tenha gostado, a intenção era te relaxar.

_Ele põe as mãos no bolso, estão um pouco trêmulas, mas ele culpa o vento frio que assoprava livre sem os raios de sol para amenizar.

\- Esse projeto também faz parte do meu TCC. Acredito que vá ajudar a evitar o aumento do número de viciados em opióides, após cirurgias de risco.

🔸*Ele devolve minha mão que estava sendo envolvida pelas suas, a apoio no peito e olho para Mikhail. Suas mãos estavam frias e logo eles a coloca em seuss bolsos.*

.: Que incrível! – o encaro deslumbrada – Eu não entendo muito sobre isso e tudo mais, porém vai ser sensacional de qualquer forma, eu adorei! – sorrio – Caso queira me usar de cobaia mais vezes, estarei disponível!

*Eu estava embargada de sentimentos positivos sobre tudo o que o ruivo falou. Ele é tão inteligente, sua aura me conquistou de uma forma maravilhosa.*

.: Pode me emprestar suas mãos por um minuto? – estendo novamente meu palmo diante do mais alto meio que pedindo permissão para tocá-lo. :.

🔹 _O semblante de Mikha volta a ficar calmo como um rio raso. Ele se diverte com interesse desajustado da garota, mesmo não compreendendo direito ela tem uma reação positiva que o satifaz. Fez uma nota mental quando a menina se dispôs a ser sua cobaia outra vez.

\- Minhas mãos?_Ele arqueia a sobrancelha curioso. Ao mesmo tempo remexe as mãos no bolso testando-as, estão frias e ainda um pouco trêmulas. Queria devolver o favor e confiar na menina, mas era nele que não confiava agora_ - O que tem em mente?

_Ele pergunta enrolando um pouco.

🔸.: Sim, suas mãos. :.

*Ele parecia desconfiado, ou talvez desconfortável de alguma forma. Eu só quero recompensá-lo fazendo uma coisa legal.*

.: Não se preocupe, não irei te amarrar e nem fazer algo ilegal. :.

🔹_Ele respira pesadamente, mas consegue sorri inclinando a cabeça para o lado num tom leve.

\- Tudo bem então._Ele puxa as mãos muito pálidas dos bolso, observando-as enquanto as deposita sobre as mãos da outra garota a sua frente.

🔸*Seguro suas mãos as colocando em paralelas com as minhad que se assemelham às de uma criança quando colocadas ao lado do ruivo. Entrelaço nossos dedos e encaixo nossos palmos dentro do bolso de seu casaco.*

.: Minha mãe dizia que esse é um jeito mais rápido de aquecer as mãos – olho para o mais alto – ela costumava fazer isso comigo no inverno, então como suas mãos estavam frias resolvi fazer o mesmo. :.

🔹_O ruivo fica surpreso pela ação. Aquele era o contato mais 'íntimo' que tivera nos últimos três anos. Sim, o ruivo considerava um simples entrelaçamento de mãos um contato íntimo.

\- Aãh.. Sim._Ele diz, muito próximo da outra já que ambas as mãos se encontram no seu casaco.

_Ela havia notado o frio na pele dele e havia agido de modo a conforta-lo, porém o deixou um pouco perturbado com a situação. Estava próximo o suficiente para sentir o aroma da menina. Seus olhos desviaram do rosto dela quando pigarreou falando:

\- Na Rússia usamos luvas no frio.

🔸.: Você quer que eu solte? :.

*Nota o desconforto do ruivo e logo desfaz do aperto. Não sabia que não gostava de contato.*

.: Me desculpe, Mikhail. :.

🔹 _Mikha puxa sua mão de volta, mas antes de soltar a mão direita da menina ele a segura passando o dedão sobre a pele dela, sentindo a textura macia. O rapaz sorri tímido olhando das mãos para a morena.

\- Tudo bem.._Ele fala afroxando o aperto para caso ela quisesse remover a mão.

🔸*Ela fica surpresa com a carícia que recebera na mão,não esperava isso do ruivo. Ele sorri envergonhado e quase solta a mão da menor porém ela segura o seu palmo novamente com força*

.:Tem problema eu segurar a sua mão? – pergunta olhando para baixo – é que ela ainda está fria:.

🔹 _O ruivo acena permitindo, pondo sua outra mão livre no bolso. Agora ombro a ombro com a morena ele consegue ver que a diferença de altura entres eles não era tão grande. Ela era alta para o padrão.

\- Você disse 'costumava'..._Ele se referia a mãe da morena_ - Não se falam mais?

🔸*De mãos dadas e lado a lado ele pergunta se ainda tenho contato com minha mama. Fico surpresa com sua pergunta e desvio o olhar... ainda é um assunto delicado para mim.*

.: Bom, não com muita frequência. É difícil visitá-la mais de duas vezes por ano. :.

🔹_O ruivo entende na hora. Achava que a menina tinha uma relação difícil tal qual a dele com o pai. Apertou de leve a mão da menina antes de soltá-la. Juntos os lábios, lambendo-os e falou.

\- Eu preciso ir..._Encarou a morena, esperava que ela o olhasse de volta.

🔸*Ele dá um leve aperto em minha destra antes de solta-la e declara que precisa ir. O encaro de volta olhando diretamente em seus olhos amarelados.*

.: B-bom, tudo bem então. – segura novamente sua mão e deixa um singelo selar nela. – Até qualquer dia, ruivinho. :.

🔹_Os lábios dele se contraem levemente pela ação galanteadora da garota. O ruivo se sentia em um século passado, onde ele era a donzela. Ele se retira passando por ela, mas para na saída e diz:

\- Se importa se eu te mandar outra mensagem qualquer dias desses?_Era um convite.

🔸.: Não mesmo – sorri para o garoto – Fique a vontade para me encher de mensagens :.

*Vê o mais alto finalmente indo embora. O "encontro" foi realmente agradável, ele não é tão ranzinza quanto eu imaginava... se ele não precisasse ir, com certeza o chamaria para beber um vinho :.

🔹_Mikha desce as escadas deixando a morena sozinha. Tinha umas coisas para fazer no laboratório, mas passaria em seu quarto primeiro para pegar seu crachá e jaleco. Não sabia quando veria ela de novo, mas tinha achado o encontro agradável apesar do começo 'turbulento'.

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻 Quebra de tempo. 

  
**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Mensagem de texto:**

🔸Boa tarde, ruivinho. Aceita tomar um vinho comigo hoje de noite?

🔹Eu não bebo, mas aceito a companhia.

🔸Às 17:30 tá bom?

🔹Está sim. Combinado.

🔸Certo.

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻 

**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Sala de Relaxamento**

É o único lugar com um bar servindo bebidas alcoólicas. Atenção! Apenas para maiores de 21 anos. Os seniors e preguiçosos constumam frequentar mais esse ambiente.

🔸*Marquei o encontro na sala de relaxamento por ser mais calma e podermos conversar com mais privacidade. Chego até o barman e peço um como de whisky, me dirijo até um dos sofás que ali havia e me sentei calmamente a espera do Doc.*

🔹_Mikha dormiu no laboratório, usou o banheiro da clínica para tomar um banho antes de sair. Não estava afim de encontrar os colegas de quarto hoje. O convite da morena foi recebido juntamente com uma mensagem escândalosa da sua namorada no seu celular. Ele ignorou a última.

_Entrou na sala de relaxamento, estava pouco movimentada. Avistou Akire já sentada e se dirigiu a ela. Ao sentar ao lado dela segurou o pescoço, a noite mal dormida refletindo no seu corpo.

\- Como conseguiu?_Acusou sorrindo a morena, apontando para o copo na mão dela.

🔸*Percebeu o cansaço do ruivo e se sentiu um pouco culpada por chamá-lo para sair. Ele estava cheiroso, como sempre.*

.: Ué, fui lá e pedi. – disse como se fosse óbvio – por quê, não pode? :.

🔹- Você não aparenta ter mais que vinte um anos._Ele indagou curioso_ - Por isso perguntei, como enganou o barman?

_Ele sorri de lado, dobrando as pernas enquanto coloca o braço esquerdo sobre o encosto do sofá ficando de costas para o bar e de frente pra garota.

🔸.: Jura que eu tenho cara de novinha? – idagou incrédula se apoiando melhor no encosto do sofá – Seduzi ele, simplesmente. :.

*Claro que era mentira, ela não faria isso por um copo de bebida. Mas o barman nem pediu identidade. A garota está realmente confusa por essa situação :.

🔹 _Mikha vira pra trás dando uma olhada no barman. Conhecia o cara da aula de filosofia do primeiro ano e ele era gay. Ele olha pra morena e ri lambendo os lábios como se descobrisse um grande segredo.

\- Sei..._Sorri um pouco mais pigarreando_ - O que fez hoje?

🔸*Lança um olhar ainda mais confuso para o rapaz quando o vê rindo, o que há de engraçado?*

.: Hoje eu estudei Recreação e lazer e quais são os benefícios do esporte nos primeiros anos de vida, terei uma prova em breve – bebe mais um gole – E você? Teve plantão hoje, Doutor? :.

🔹 _Ele lembra dos acontecimentos de ontem e como teve que passar a noite no laboratório e suspira olhando pra baixo. Seus olhos um lampejo de raiva.

\- Não, não.._Ele olha para a morena, piscando_ - Eu.. Fiquei fazendo umas pesquisas no laboratório, acabei dormindo por lá mesmo.

🔸.: Você parece cansado mesmo... tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? :.

*Agora se sentia definitivamente culpada por tê-lo chamado para beber – mesmo que ele não o faça. O ruivo fez um esforço para estar aqui...*

.: Se você estiver muito abatido, pode ir para o seu dormitório :.

🔹- Rá.. Ah.._Ele suprime um riso de escárnio_- De todos os lugares que eu poderia estar, esse daqui é o mais confortável.

_Fora sincero, não só pelo fato de estar irritado com os colegas, mas porque a presença da menina era uma boa distração.

\- Só um momento.

_Mikha levanta e vai até o bar, pede uma dose de vodka e toma por lá mesmo voltando logo em seguida para o sofá. Antes que ela pergunte ele fala:

\- Não, eu não bebo... Muito. Ou socialmente. É só que..._Ele começa, arrumando os cabelos_ - Foi um dia difícil.

🔹*Fica feliz por ouvir que sua presença deixa o garoto confortável – mesmo que não tenha sido diretamente. Assim que ele toma uma dose pura de vodka, ela o olha sugestiva esperando talvez uma segunda dose ou até mais.*

.: Entendo, as vezes o álcool conforta mesmo, por isso sempre estou bebericando algumas doses por aí – Acaba seu primeiro copo e logo busca outro. Assim que se acomoda no assento devidamente, cruza as pernas fazendo seu vestido subir pouca coisa propositalmente. – quer conversar sobre o quê te anda te incomodando? :.

🔹_O ruivo termina de puxar o cabelos para trás, poucos fios caem para frente. Ele retira os óculos encaixando na frente da camisa. Observa a menina se sentar novamente, sua sobrancelha arqueia.

\- Vamos dizer apenas que é difícil conviver com pessoas._Ele fala simplesmente. _Mikha tira o casaco, abre com o forro para baixo e oferece pôr em cima das longas pernas expostas da menina. Pensou em deixa-lá mais confortável não notando a intenção da outra.  
\- Meus colegas de quarto são dois cachorros no cio._Fala achando graça da própria piada.

🔸.: Obrigada pelo casaco, mas a minha intenção é outra – encara o ruivo recusando educadamente a peça – Dois cachorros no cio? Acho normal para jovens da nossa idade, a não ser que eles tenham usado a sua cama... aí seria nojento(?) :.

🔹 _Mikha sorri abertamente colocando o casaco em cima da mesa. Ela era bem direta o que fez ele pensar que não era só os colegas de quarto dele que estavam no cio.

\- Se isso é o normal, acho que fujo ao padrão._Ele torce os lábios tendo a certeza que ele não era assim.

\- Mas não, não foi na minha cama, mas não era bem a cena que eu gostaria de presenciar ao chegar no meu quarto.

_Ele olha para a menina agora, avaliando sua roupa, seu porte e jeito de sentar. Ela era charmosa, mas algo na garota o retesava.

🔸.: Imagino que tenha sido constrangedor. – toma mais um gole. :.

*Ela fica chateada por pensar que talvez não irá conseguir o que quer do garoto, mas não vai obriga-lo a nada... afinal, não era babaca a esse ponto, porém não significa que ela vai parar de provocá-lo.*

.: Você fez alguma coisa além assistir o ato, ruivinho? – Fez a piada e logo deu mais um gole em sua bebida já terminando seu segundo copo. :.

🔹- Deve ter sido pra eles._Apesar de que Alex não parecia tão constrangido, ele pensa_ - Pra mim foi apenas irritante.

_Ele houve a pergunta da morena e observa ela sorver o segundo copo da bebida.

\- Eu não assisti nad-_O ruivo para sentindo a vibração do seu celular no bolso. _Ele tenta ignorar, mas as mensagens se acumulam. Levanta colocando a mão no bolso da calça enquanto a outra pegava o copo vazio dela.

\- Mais um?_Ele se vira sem esperar pela resposta, indo ao bar e pedindo um refil enquanto respondia as mensagens da namorada rapidamente.

🔸*Vê o mais alto se afastar olhando para seu telefone, deve estar falando com a namorada dele, não sei. O bom que é que ele está trazendo mais um copo de whisky para a morena, não sabia a marca porém com certeza era uma das melhores já que não conseguia parar de beber.*

.: Algum problema, doutor? – questiona assim que o rapaz retorna a mesa. – Quer ajuda? :.

🔹 _Mikha serve a garota se sentando novamente. Ele acha aquele whiskey forte, mas a outra parece aguentar bem.

\- Minha namorada._Ele diz balançado o celular no ar antes de colocá-lo de volta no bolso, levantando um pouco seu peso do sofá no processo.

\- Ela está com problemas com o namora...do dela._Ele fala pausadamente ao perceber que a frase tão natural para ele, talvez não soaria aos ouvidos da morena. Comprime os lábios na esperança que ela entenda errado, ou não entenda nada.

🔸.: Hm que pena – ignora a fala do mais velho, não é problema dela – tem certeza que não quer beber nada? Esse whisky é tão bom e eu nem sei o porquê. :.

*Diz mudando de assunto. Hoje ela quer que o ruivo se divirta, principalmente se a diversão for ela. O doutor parece tão estressado, queria dar-lhe uma noite de folga, claro que com sua ilustre e maravilhosa companhia. :.

🔹_Liev agradece mentalmente pela discrição ou falta de interesse da morena. A relação dele com a namorada era um assunto que o ruivo não gostava muito de compartilhar.

\- Não obrigado, eu já tomei a minha cota diária_ Ele diz se recostando no sofá, as mãos jogadas entre as pernas.

\- Deve ser por que esse whiskey em específico tem um teor alcoólico elevado._Ele menciona, observando de lado o prazer que a garota sentia em beber.

\- E tudo que é perigoso ou faz mal em excesso é prazeroso, cientificamente falando.

🔸*Ela segue o caminho que as mãos do ruivo fazem até duas coxas fartas. O álcool já estava começando a fazer efeito em seu corpo e pedia para que seus pensamentos impuros fossem para longe, queria apenas uma noite tranquila... ou não.*

.: Até sexo? – Maldita língua. :.

🔹_O ruivo aceita a pergunta normalmente, sem sentir a malícia da menina.

\- Sexo é uma das coisas mais violentas imposta ao corpo humano._Ele começa, com aquele tom de professor_ - É literalmente um ato que exige tanto esforço que a pessoa fica desgastada em poucos minutos.

\- Você perde uma energia essencial ao corpo que é substituído por uma sensação passageira de euforia, como no uso de drogas._Ele agora está pensando no ato em si, imaginando uma cena. Ele pisca um pouco notando que falara demais e finaliza:

\- Mas sim, até sexo demais é perigoso.

🔸*Presta atenção na fala de Mikhail. Na verdade, mais ou menos, ela estava querendo gastar energia com ele, mas o doutor não deixava uma brecha se quer. Mas em compensação, conversar com ele é extremamente agradável então não foi uma perda total. E no meio do papo lá se vai o terceiro copo da morena.*

.: Entendo, entendo – decide pedir algo diferente, acaba escolhendo um drink de vodka com frutas – Então trabalhar demais também é perigoso, ruivinho. Vejo que você não anda seguindo a própria recomendação. :.

🔹 - Eu tento compensar mantendo meu sono em dia._Ele responde olhando a menina beber dessa vez um copo de vodka e pensa que a mistura com frutas era uma ofensa e que também a mistura com whiskey não era uma boa ideia.

\- Não quero ser chato, mas você não está bebendo demais?

🔸.: Bom, talvez... – Olho para o copo que estava girando, girando e girando – Mas não importa muito, afinal não sei. :.

*Estava sorrindo lindamente para o ruivo, talvez já estava ficando fora da casinha.*

.: Você é muito lindo, sabia? Poderia te admirar a noite toda. :.

🔹 - Ahm.. Que ótimo._ O ruivo fala mais pra ele mesmo do que para a garota. Seria aquilo uma frustração da morena? A namorada de Mikha sempre dizia que ele era frustrante quando se tratava de relações pessoais.

\- Acho melhor eu te levar pro seu dormitório. Tudo bem?

🔸*Menina olha pra ele confusa. Será que já estava tão chata a esse ponto? Ou ele estava cansado e não queria deixá-la sozinha?*

.: Hm, não precisa. – gira o copo fazendo um pequeno redemoinho com a bebida – acho que vou ficar por aqui e beber mais um pouco – sorri. :.

🔹 _Mikha estava numa situação complicada. Estava cansado, ainda teria uma longa conversa com os colegas de quarto e a garota a sua frente que havia se tornado um lugar seguro para ele se distrair agora era um problema.

\- Akire, estou cansado, mas não estou disposto a deixa-lá aqui.

_Ele começa, sendo sincero. Esperava que a menina, mesmo estando um pouco alta, fosse compreensiva.

\- Eu te acompanho até o seu quarto, e..._Ele pausa, pensativo_ - Amanhã a noite, você poderia me ajudar num experimento?

🔸*Seus olhos se iluminam pelo garoto ter realmente levado a sério a proposta da morena de ser sua cobaia em futuros experimentos, não pensava que ele realmente a chamaria.*

.: Experimentos? – a euforia na garota era notável – aqueles experimentos de terminações nervosas e etc? :.

🔹_Foi só uma ideia repentina para chamar a atenção da garota, mas o ruivo acabou assimilando mais rápido do que gostaria. Talvez estivesse mais confortável com a morena do pensava.

\- Sim..hnm.. Você precisa estar sóbria, então nada de álcool amanhã._Ele esperava que ela não tivesse uma ressaca, isso também atrapalharia o experimento.

  
\- E precisa estar descansada. E também comer algo leve, nada de carne vermelha ou gordura._Ele começou a falar tudo esquecendo que a menina talvez não entendesse muito bem devido a quantidade de álcool em seu sangue.

🔸*A menor só conseguia ver Mikhail fazendo alguns gestos com as mãos, não estava ouvindo quase nada.*

.: Então o que eu tenho que comer? – pergunta claramente desnorteada – Maçã é leve, mas é vermelha... eu posso comer mesmo assim? :.

🔹- Ara.._Ele para saindo dos próprios devaneios e passando a observar a morena com mais atenção. Ele se aproxima, coloca as suas mãos sobre as bochechas da outra, seus olhos procuram os dela e confirmam a dilatação.

\- Kirei.._O apelido que ele deu a morena sai sem ele perceber.

_O ruivo desce a mão direita até o pulso da garota e com dois dedos checa sua pulsação e decide sendo assertivo:

\- Vamos, eu vou te levar agora._Não foi um pedido.

🔸.: Hmm, tá bom – levanta-se sem protestos – vai me levar para onde? :.

*Observava o ruivo pegar em seu pulso com delicadeza porém com força (?), não sabia descrever a sensação, estava tudo girando um pouco.*

🔹- Pra um lugar seguro.

_O ruivo não tinha ideia qual era o quarto da menina, mas acreditava que se levasse ela até o dormitório feminino ela se lembraria por osmose. Ele segurou um pouco acima da cintura da menina a abraçando e se ajeitando em sua lateral. A mão destra dela ele segurou com a direita dele a frente do corpo, como numa pose de dança. Começou a andar e esperou que ela cambaleasse, mas estava segura com ele, não deixaria ela cair. Assim tão próximo ele sentiu, sob o cheiro do álcool e frutas, o perfume já conhecido da menina.

🔸*Ela estava sendo guiada pelo ruivo até seu dormitório. Ele a segurava pela cintura enquanto guia a direção com sua mão direita. Ela não pensou que sentiria seu toque novamente, ficou surpresa com a ação mas se deixou levar*

.: A gente pode ir para as piscinas? :.

🔹 - O centro aquático está fechado._Ele vira o rosto pra ela checando a dilatação da menina de novo, seu semblante estava calmo._ - E eu não sou tipo que se mete em encrencas.

_Ele mentiu, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Ao mesmo tempo o ruivo pensou:

“Porque todo bêbado gosta de piscina?”

_Eles chegaram a faixada do prédio dos dormitórios, ao lado direito era o feminino. Ele parou bem na entrada ainda segurando firme a menina e deixou que o sistema cognitivo dela entrasse em ação.

\- Muito bem, número por favor?

🔸*Ela estava perdida, ele já não tinha o número dela? Será que ele perdeu?*

.: Anota aí – disse calma – 11 4002-8922 :.

🔹 _Mikha lambeu os próprios lábios segurando um suspiro pesado. Ele era mais esperto que isso. Não ia depender de uma bêbada para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Soltou a mão dela e tirou o celular do bolso mandou uma mensagem para Jhonny que aquela hora deveria estar deixando o salão dos Impuros. Escreveu o nome e telefone da morena para ele. Ele segurava o celular ainda sem responder a garota a sua frente. A olhava pensativo, já imaginando como seria o experimento e o que iria precisar para o ato. O celular vibra e Mikha lê o conteúdo rapidamente.

\- Muito bem._Ele fala ao mesmo tempo que guarda o celular no bolso só para depois pegá-la no colo como uma boneca de pano._ - Quarto 17 é no segundo andar._Ele fala mais pra ele mesmo do que pra ela. Abrindo a porta do prédio com o ombro, levando a menina em seus braços.

🔸.: Tem certeza que você quer me levar no colo? – encara os olhos do do ruivo – É porque assim, eu me acho um pouco pesada por causa dos exercícios e afins. Músculo pesa mais que gordura então pode ficar cansativo pra você, mas você que sabe... eu tô adorando! :.

*A menina não parava de falar e estava estranhando o caminho para o dormitório. Como iria colocá-la lá dentro? Ele tem o cartão de acesso?*

🔹_Mikha ouvia a menina falar enquanto subia as escadas, aparentemente o lado falante dela havia entrado em ação e isso o irritava aos poucos. Queria dizer que havia carregado pessoas mais pesadas que ela (como o enfermeiro que tentou suicídio) e que ela não era a única que fazia exercícios naquela faculdade, mas preferiu se calar e deixar ela falando sozinha. Ele estava realmente cansado. Chegou a porta 17 e colocou a garota no chão em frente a mesma. Ela tinha duas opções: entrar por vontade própria ou pela vontade dele.

\- Cartão?

🔸.: hm o cartão? – disfarça o olhar – acho que... :.

*A menina começa a apalpar o busto a procura do cartão que havia guardado dentro do sutiã. Estava empenhada a encontrá-lo dentro de sua roupa íntima.*

.: Aqui! – entende o objeto em direção ao ruivo – você vai ficar comigo? :.

🔹_O ruivo não pega o cartão. Ele olha para a menina de cima num tom seco, suas pálpebras batem cansadas. Ele fez uma nota mental de não acompanhá-la novamente quando ela fosse beber. Ele segura a mão da morena pelo pulso, levando-a até porta e passando o plástico sobre a mesma.

_A porta se destrava para penumbra do quarto. A colega de quarto dela deveria estar dormindo. Ele solta o pulso da garota e leva sua mão aos próprios lábios, o dedo indicador fazendo um sinal de silêncio.

\- Hoje não._Ele fala baixinho, esperando que ela se despeça e entre.

🔸*Assim que o ruivo solta seu pulso ela percebe que passou dos limites. Não deveria ter bebido, mas já era tarde de mais para se arrepender. Ela vira para o maior e encara seus olhos dourados, dava para perceber o cansaço em sua feição. Para falar a verdade, até ela já estava com sono por conta do álcool, se lembraria de não beber na próxima vez.*

.: Danke, Mikhail – segura a maçaneta para fechar a porta – Du bist unglaublich. Entschuldigung für alles. – direciona um sorriso singelo ao garoto antes de fechar a porta totalmente. :.

🔹_Metade de uma vida na Suíça foi o suficiente para fazer ele entender as palavras que a morena lhe dissera. Ela era assim, exagerava até o ponto de paciência do ruivo só para depois tomar consciência de seus atos e tentar se redimir. O ruivo sorriu para a porta fechada.

_Colocou as mãos no bolso e desceu as escadas lentamente. Tinha outro problema agora e esperava resolvê-lo rápidamente. Atravessou o espaço que separava os dormitórios e foi para seu quarto pensando na lista e horário que mandaria para a morena para o encontro mais tarde.

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻 Quebra de tempo. 

  
**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Mensagem de texto:**

Era 9h e Mikha manda uma mensagem.

“Espero que esteja melhor.  
Aqui a lista de como deve se preparar para o experimento, por favor siga a risca:  
\- Não tome qualquer tipo de medicação, principalmente para dor.  
\- Não coma alimentos pesados. Frutas e saladas apenas.  
\- Beba bastante líquido. (Não álcoolico, Akire).  
\- Faça uma higiene completa do corpo.  
\- Não use cremes ou perfume fortes.  
\- Roupa íntima é opcional, e se usar que seja confortável.  
\- Não use brincos, colares, pulseiras ou anéis.  
\- Não se atrase.

Vou te esperar na saída 2B da Clinica-Escola as 18h. Siga as direções até encontrar a placa do Necrotério

Privet.”

𖥻 𖥻 𖥻 

**𖥻 ─ ⸙੭ Morgue**

Laboratório de Anatomia e Autópsias localizado na entrada 2B da Clínica-Escola. Provavelmente o local mais esterilizado da universidade. Apesar de ter espaço, recebe corpos apenas para aulas. É frio, limpo e tem cheiro de éter.

🔸.: And we took too many shots~ cantarolava a menina enquanto se dirigia até o necrotério ~ Think we kissed, but I forgot! :.

*De início ela achou estranho o local escolhido mas deixou para lá, afinal o médico é ele. Estava com uma roupa casual, moletom e camiseta para ser mais exata. Embora ainda estivesse com sono e dor de cabeça a menina foi proibida de tomar remédios para dor.*

.: Guten Morgen, ruivinho! :.

🔹- São seis da noite..._O ruivo replica, claramente duvidando da sanidade da morena_ - Como se sente? Alguma dor?

_Ele não espera pela resposta, sua mão direita alcança a dela e ele checa o pulso da menina ao mesmo tempo que olha suas pupilas, até ali tudo normal.

🔸.: É porque eu acordei a pouco tempo – sorri – e estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas você me proibiu de tomar remédios então... :.

*Sentiu o Doc checar seu pulso e encarar seus olhos, recuou um pouco pela a aproximação do rapaz.*

🔹- Me desculpe, é o costume._Ele falou quando a menina recuou. Queria ter a certeza que nada atrapalharia sua pesquisa.

_O ruivo pôs-se a andar abrindo a grande porta de ferro e esperava que ela o seguisse._ - Quanto a dor de cabeça não se preocupe, vou removê-la.

_Mikha entrou e retirou seu casaco ficando apenas com os jeans e a camisa preta que já havia enrolado as mangas até o cotovelo.

\- É um pouco frio, mas você se acostuma._Ele disse gesticulando com a mão para nada em específico._ - O que achou?

🔸.: Frio e assustador – analisa todo o local, parecia tudo muito quieto já que é um necrotério, talvez até um pouco bizarro. – você não sente medo de ficar sozinho aqui? :.

*Acompanha o doutor pelo laboratório, poderia chamar assim? Sente calafrios só de haver a possibilidade de ficar sozinha nesse lugar gelado e silencioso. Não queria mostrar o pouco medo em suas feições, mas estava sendo um pouco difícil... o bom é que o necrotério pelo menos é cheiroso.*

🔹- Medo?_Ele olha ao redor como se precurasse algo assustador_ - Não tenho... Se está preocupada com defuntos, isso aqui é um laboratório, não um necrotério de verdade, então os corpos são levados para cidade depois das aulas._Ele aponta para as câmaras atrás de si.

\- Elas estão vazias._Ele pensa que talvez isso acalme a morena_ - Eu gosto daqui por ser sempre limpo, calmo... e o cheiro de éter me agrada. Se te incomoda, podemos parar._Ele fala desejando que a resposta da garota fosse negativa.

🔸.: Que bom que está vazio, depois que assisti The Autopsy eu fiquei meio assustada, só isso. – respira fundo ainda observando o laboratório – Não precisa parar, eu gosto do cheiro daqui. :.

*Não queria parar com o experimento do ruivo, precisa se redimir de alguma forma pelos acontecimentos passados, mesmo que fiquei um pouco inquieta por estar em um necrotério.*

🔹_Ele balança a cabeça num tom positivo, mesmo não conhecendo o filme. O ruivo não era de assistir películas, preferia a leitura. Ele se vira e começa arrumar uma das mesas de autópsia. Tira um lençol branco da sua maleta que acomodou na bandeija acima da maca. E usa o lençol para cobrir toda a parte prateada e fria da mesma.

\- Nós vamos combinar algumas coisas._Ele começa, ainda arrumando a maca, puxando o lençol sobre toda a extensão._ - É sistema de segurança. Eu uso cores.

_Mikha termina e olha para morena, seus olhos amarelos procurando os negros dela.

\- Verde, se estiver tudo bem ou se sentir pronta._Ele se aproxima da morena_ - Amarelo, se você tiver dúvida e quiser pausar por um momento.

_Ele pega uma mexa do cabelo da menina, o segura por alguns segundos e depois o solta à frente do ombro dela.

\- Vermelho se quiser parar.

_O ruivo observa Akire atentamente enquanto fala. Sua respiração, o jeito que ela pisca os olhos, se sua face enrubesce, se sua pupila dilata. Todo o conjunto que ela possui ele sorve aos poucos, aproveitando o momento como se comesse uma sobremesa muito rara.

🔸*Ouço o ruivo explicar o sistema das cores enquanto vai se aproximando de mim. Ele pega uma pequena mecha do meu cabelo como se estivesse analisando-a e logo em seguida a solta para encarar suas orbes escuras e seu rosto que cora quando percebe que o Médico está realmente a analisando de um jeito minucioso, como se estivesse esperando alguma objeção de minha parte entretanto fico tão concentrada na fala do ruivo que nem uma piada inoportuna se forma em minha mente. Estava encarando o mais alto na mesma intensidade.*

.: Sem objeções – pisca algumas vezes para conseguir quebrar o contato visual – Vamos começar agora ou tem alguma coisa para fazer antes? :.

🔹- Já começamos._Ele testa a garota. Seu sorriso é fino, quase nulo_ - Qual sua cor?

_Tinha poucas coisas que excitavam o ruivo. Aquela era uma delas. Ele tinha uma lista que precisava ser ticada para que ele entrasse naquele estado. O lugar, a temperatura, o cheiro, o objeto.

_Tudo tinha que obedecer a lista padrão que ele mantinha na cabeça. E se tudo desse certo e ele ouvisse o que queria escutar da morena, partiria para a próxima lista; a de desejos.

🔸.: Hm, verde! :.

*Estava ansiosa para saber sobre o experimento. No dia em que o rapaz fez uma breve demonstração em sua mão direita foi muito bom, bem relaxante. Espera que agora seja melhor ainda já que estavam num lugar mais confortável.*

🔹- Muito bem._O ruivo se afasta da menina indo em direção a ponta da maca onde ficava a bandeija e esvazia seu conteúdo aos poucos enquanto fala:

\- Eu vou te fazer algumas perguntas, algumas podem parecer estranhas, mas seja o mais sincera possível, tudo bem?

_Ele olha para morena enquanto suas mãos trabalham organizando os itens na bandeija. Tinha certeza que a resposta dela seria afirmativa. Livrou uma das mãos e fez uma gesto para que ela se aproximasse dele.

\- Vem aqui, 𝘱𝘰𝘻𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢.

🔸.: Ok, sinceridade :.

*Ele começa a arrumar algumas coisas na bandeja, eu não conseguia ver o que era. O ruivo me chama para perto do mesmo, logo estou ao seu lado encarando novamente seus olhos dourados.*

.: Qual é a primeira pergunta? – estava curiosa. :.

🔹_Ele sorri satisfeito quando coloca a última peça em contato com o alumínio, fazendo-a ressoar.

\- Eu posso venda-lá?_Ele olhava para a morena agora, mas suas mãos trabalhavam puxando um par de luvas nitrílicas pretas.

\- Posso conter seus pulsos e tornozelos? Posso despir você?

🔸*Finalmente começa a compreender o que está acontecendo, o sono afeta o raciocínio lógico da pessoa. Concordou com a proposta de Mikhail, sendo assim já se vira de costas segurando o cabelo para que o ruivo possa venda-la.*

.: pode sim, ruivinho. – desce sua voz em alguns oitavos para responder o outro :.

*Suspirou quando sentiu a presença do rapaz em sua parte traseira, estava ficando nervosa e eufórica pelas atitudes do ruivo.*

🔹- 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪... Olhe pra mim._Ele não havia acabado. O apelido escapando de seus lábios mais uma vez. Esperou que a menina voltasse seu olhar para ele e continuou:

\- Posso tocá-la... não, melhor... Há algum lugar onde eu não possa tocá-la?_Ele deslizou uma das luvas sobre a mão.

🔸*Sente seu corpo estremecer pelo tom de voz usado pelo ruivo, com certeza faria facilmente tudo o que o mais alto propusesse porém com certeza testaria a paciência dele para ver até onde ia.*

.: Não senhor – sorri travessa. :.

🔹_Mikha matou um sorriso nos lábios. O que ele ouviu o agradou. Ele sai de trás da bandeija ficando de frente a menina, na lateral da maca. Suas alturas colidem mais uma vez.

Não. Pediu. Permissão.

_Suas mãos foram de encontro ao quadril da morena, primeiro levemente e depois a segurou com mais força projetando as costas da menina para a maca e depois para cima, sentando-a sobre o metal. Ela agora estava um pouco mais alta que o ruivo.

\- Deixou de fazer algo da lista?_Ele perguntava num tom baixo, seus rostos próximos, seus olhares na diagonal.

🔸*Sentir as mãos grandes do rapaz em minha cintura foi um susto porém uma sensação maravilhosa, elas se encaixaram perfeitamente em meu entorno. Abro levemente minhas pernas assim que me sento.*

.: Não sei... – os olhos amerelados estavam presos em mim – você quer descobrir? :.

🔹_Mikha observa a morena por um momento. Ele só conseguia pensar em como ela mantia a pose descontraída, mas em breve tudo aquilo ia desabar. Ele retira as mãos que envolviam a garota, volta para o topo da maca e pega a luva que ainda não vestiu e guarda no bolso.

_Em seguida o ruivo olha para ela, enquanto pega uma faixa de cetim larga e preta.

\- Tire a camiseta._Ele ordena logo em seguida pegando o caminho contrário que viera e indo para o outro lado da maca, atrás da menina. A faixa descansando em sua mão direita enluvada.

🔸*Ela ouve a voz autoritária do ruivo soar pelo laboratório silencioso e prontamente obedece a ordem do mesmo revelando seu busto ainda coberto pelo top esportivo que a morena usava. Toda a situação em si estava deixando a menor mais animada do que já era em seu estado normal. Sentir toda a tensão misteriosa e sexual que estava em alta no lugar fazia com que seus pelos se arrepiassem por si só. Estava definitivamente entregue a Mikhail.*

.: O que irá fazer com a faixa? – questiona inquieta deixando a camiseta ao lado de seu corpo na maca. :.

🔹_Mikha fez menção de responder ao abrir a boca expirando ar, mas suas mãos foram mais rápidas ao envolver com o cetim os olhos da menina fazendo um nó atrás da cabeça dela. A ideia de você enxergar te dá controle, mas quando a visão cessa de repente, seu cérebro envia um sinal aos outros sentidos fazendo eles trabalharem mais. É o que 'nervos a flor da pele' quer dizer. Ele queria que toda a sinapse da menina se concentrasse nos outros sentidos, principalmente na pele dela onde o ruivo já notava um arrepio.

\- Deite-se.

_O ruivo pôs a mão direita enluvada na base da cabeça da morena esperando que ela se inclina-se para trás, dessa forma ele moveria os pés da garota para o lado esquerdo dele, enquanto que a cabeça dela ficaria do lado da bandeija disposta acima.

🔸*A garota se curva apoiando sua cabeça na mão do ruivo que a guiou até seu corpo estar totalmente estendido sobre o banguê metálico que logo ao entrar em contato com suas costas desnudas fez o arrepio em seu corpo se intensificar drasticamente. Com sua visão tampada, sentia que estava com o corpo mais sensível a qualquer contato externo que haverá de ter daqui para frente.*

🔹_Mikha suspira lentamente. Ele observa toda a pele e carne exposta da morena sobre a mesa fria. Ele não controla sua expressão agora que não está sendo observado, ele sorri rasgando um canto da boca.

\- Respire.

_Ele fala. Queria ver os seios fartos da menina levantarem. Os mamilos dela endurecidos pelo frio e pela excitação do desconhecido sob o top de ginástica davam ideias perversas a Mikha. Ele tira o celular do bolso, põe sobre a mesinha acima da morena e uma melodia baixa pode ser ouvida por todo o ambiente.

“𝘔𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦..”

_Mikha se afasta, colocando a mão no queixo enquanto anda. Seus passos são leves, quase inaudível. Ele se aproxima dos pés da menina, com a música ele sabia que tinha retirado o sentido da audição dela.

_Estava quase tudo pronto. Ele se ajeita na base da maca e puxa o calçado da morena. Um de cada vez lentamente deixando seus pés nus. Queria ver a surpresa se espalhar pelo corpo dela com o toque inesperado.

🔸*Os lábios entre abertos, a respiração pesada e o pequeno desconforto no estômago era resultado do nervosismo que a garota sentia. Estava totalmente vulnerável a tudo que o Doutor quisesse fazer. Seus dedos se cortonciam ao mesmo tempo que seus músculos se tensionavam.

Mikhail põe uma Mount Everest em um volume baixo para tocar, apoia o aparelho na bandeja que estava acima de sua cabeça. A melodia era gostosa e relaxante mas a letra...  
Se espanta ao sentir o Doutor retirar seu tênis com delicadeza, ainda sim tentou manter-se calma para não atrapalhar o trabalho do rapaz. Enquanto tudo estivesse nesse clima, a resposta para todas as perguntas de Mikhail seria "verde"*

.: Eu preciso usar o sistema de cores agora? – suspira um pouco ansiosa – porque se sim, a resposta é verde. :.

🔹_Mikha deposita o tênis dela no chão, ignorando a fala da morena por um tempo. Faz a volta pelo outro lado da maca lentamente, dedilhando com seus dedos sobre a lateral do metal, criando expectativa na garota. Se aproxima dela, seu rosto abaixa, seus lábios quentes roçam de leve na hélice auditiva da garota.

\- 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪... Só fale se eu perguntar._O apelido saiu leve, arrastado, um pouco doce... Mas a ordem tinha um tom rouco e baixo. Ele levanta, seu corpo ereto sombreia a face dela, como um Deus.

_Sua mão enluvada se move e toca no lábio inferior da morena, pedindo silêncio. Ele depois alisa a carne avermelhada, de um lado para outro depois descendo pelo queixo desfazendo o toque.

_Ela pega mais uma faixa de cetim, dobra no meio e deixa as pontas leves brincarem sobre a pele do braço direito da morena antes de assenta-las sobre o pulso fino, atando-o contra a barra vasada e fria da maca.

\- Qual sua cor?_Pergunta do alto, num tom baixo.

_Ele não apertou muito, mas ela não conseguiria se desfazer sem ajuda. Pensando nisso, ele dá mais uma volta na maca e repete o processo com o pulso esquerdo. Primeiro brinca com o tecido sobre a pele e depois ata seu pulso.

_Mikha faz com os tornozelos a mesma coisa, tomando cuidado de afastar as pernas para cada ponta da maca, uma leve e inofensiva abertura de 35°. Ele para onde está e verifica seu trabalho. Os pulsos da morena estão pra cima, como se chamasse ele para um abraço. Ele sorri.

🔸*A garota estava eufórica, sua ansiedade aumentava a cada minuto. Estava tudo tão misterioso que conseguia sentir borboletas dançando em seu estômago, ficar sem ver as próximas ações russo estava a matando de angústia.

Sentir o Doutor segurando seu pé foi como um norte para sua falta de visão, porém assim que ele terminou o ato, se levantou e começou a dedilhar o metal frio onde a morena estava deitada.

Como se fosse sua arma secreta o ruivo se abaixa até o ouvido da moça a repreendendo por ter falado sem permissão, isso sem dúvidas foi um golpe certeiro na pouca sanidade que ainda havia nela.*

.: Verde, senhor. – decide brincar um pouco com o mais alto. :.

*Percebeu que Mikhail havia pego outras fitas quando identificou as pequenas pontas passeando por seu braço e ante braço, fazendo assim seus pelos se eriçarem novamente.

O processo se repete nos seus quatro membros e logo em seguida as fitas são amarradas em seus pulsos e tornozelos deixando a garota imóvel e totalmente vulnerável aos toques do mais velho.*

🔹_A música muda e Mikha se move lentamente. Anda pelo lado do braço esquerdo da morena. Ia começar de cima. Pega um bisturi que brilha sob a luz fosforescente do laboratório, coloca-o na boca evitando a parte cortante. Depois pega uma tesoura fina e aponta para o seio da menina.

\- Não se mexa.

“...𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”

_Mikha avisa bem na hora que a música chega no seu ponto baixo. O bisturi preso em seus dentes. Ele faz um corte no centro do top que escondia os seios dela, expondo-os. Eles se espalham, seus mamilos rosados com uma visível protuberância. Ele corta também as partes que se prendiam aos ombros da morena, a livrando completamente do tecido, descartando-o no chão. Mikha inspira o éter do local, o dourado de suas pupilas formavam um fino arco tamanha sua dilatação.

_Ele tira o bisturi da boca com a mão esquerda e aguarda.

\- Tudo bem?_ Ele checa sua cobaia. Não queria saber sua cor, queria uma resposta diferente, algo que o motivasse a continuar. Se ela só suspirasse, fazendo seu peito levantar, já era o suficiente.

*Akire se sentia tão acessível naquele momento, não podia fazer nada além de esperar o que viria acontecer com ela. Seu corpo suava com a excitação de não saber o que aconteceria em seguida. Conforme Mikha pegava coisas das quais ela não sabia para usar contra a menor o medo e o anseio pelo o que aconteceria com ela deixava seu corpo mais quente, a vontade de finalmente ser tocada e usada subia a cada segundo.

Seus peitos finalmente estavam livres, seus mamilos estavam tão rijos que qualquer contato, por menor que seja, era capaz de fazer a garota soltar um gemido baixo a qualquer momento. A melodia que tocava agora parecia um pouco mais agressiva do que a anterior o que de fato a deixava mais eufórica. Seus seios assim como a morena suplicavam para que ele fizesse algo com eles, nem que seja soltar seu alito quente perto perto dos mesmos.

Em sua mente queria berrar para que todo o campus ouvisse, queria suplicar ao menos um toque do ruivo e ser exatamente essa vadia que é, não queria que ele parasse, Akire queria perder sua sanidade esperando e suplicando para finalmente ser usada por Mikhail.*

.: Aham – suspira impaciente, não estava em condições de formular uma frase completa ou com a coesão exata para o momento, só precisava sentir o toque do ruivo em seu corpo. :.

🔹_Foi o suficiente. O ruivo deposita o bisturi entre os seios dela, o frio do metal sobre a pele febril e sensível da menina com certeza seria um contraste intenso. Ela não conseguiria identificar o objeto, mas o ruivo também não se importava com isso. Ainda de frente pra garota ele conseguia ver a necessidade que o corpo dela tinha de um toque na área exposta, mas criar expectativa era mais satisfatório por isso moveu suas mãos para o face da morena, pegando sua base atrás da orelha, fazendo uma massagem leve e circular.

\- Ainda com dor de cabeça?

🔸.: hm... – solta um gemido sofrego e arrastado ao sentir algo gelado sendo colocado entre a pele de seus seios expostos. :.

A menina não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de como seria sentir as mãos do Doutor passeando por seu corpo e fazendo o que bem entendesse com ela.

.: Sim, ainda estou com dor – ainda com um tom baixo de voz tenta responder o russo sem soltar um gemido junto a sua fala. Nunca imaginou ficar na posição de submissa, mas Mikhail está me mostrando que é tão bom quanto. :.

🔹_Ele mantém os movimentos circulares, apertando os pontos certos, fazendo a menina relaxar. Subindo os dedos pela lateral da face, tocando suas têmporas depois sua testa, olhos a ponta do nariz e finalmente, com um dedo da mão esquerda, o lábio. Demorou no toque e logo depois ..inseriu o indicador na boca da morena, enquanto o polegar mantinha a pressão nos lábios. A música muda e a temperatura esquenta, mesmo na sala tão fria.

“𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦...”

_Mikha brinca com a língua, tentando pegá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo fugindo, como uma brincadeira de criança. Ele ri baixo, seu rosto próximo da morena. Num instante ele remove o dedo, a pele macia do cotovelo do ruivo passa de leve no mamilo excitado da garota ao se afastar.

🔸*Os dedos do ruivo começam a passear por seu rosto enquanto ela ainda sentia o objeto metálico entre seu vale. Primeiro foram as orelhas, subiram até o topo de minha face, desceram para os olhos, nariz e finalmente a boca. Mikhail introduz o indicador em minha cavidade e enquanto brinca com minha língua imagino como seria se fosse outra coisa em seu lugar. A pele macia do cotovelo do russo rela levemente em seu bico claramente excitado, o que me faz ofegar em resposta. Só queria sentir o seu corpo junto ao dele.

.: V-você vai me tocar, Mikha? – ela estava realmente criando expectativas sobre os estímulos do rapaz sobre si. Ela queria perder sua sanidade esperando e suplicando para finalmente ser usada por Mikhail.

🔹- Shii~𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪._Ele não gostava de se repetir, da próxima vez ele a puniria, mas gostou de saber que mal tocara a morena e ela já estava no limite_ - Eu já estou te tocando, não estou?

_Mikha sabia aonde a menina queria ser tocada, mas estava evitando propositadamente.

_Os lábios do ruivo se comprimiam quando pegou a tesoura novamente. Com os dedos ele passeou pelo torço de Akire, da onde estava o bisturi até a base do ventre da menina. Lentamente, no ritmo da música, mal tocando suas digitais na pele arrepiada da menor.

_Mikha usou sua mão enluvada para suspender o elástico da calça de moleton da menina, usando o dedão, passando por toda extensão até a ponta do quadril do lado esquerdo, parou ali e com a tesoura cortou o tecido com precisão, da borda da calça, passando pela perna até o pé.

_Repetiu o mesmo na perna direta da menina. Ele puxou o pano cortado e o descartou no chão mais uma vez, avaliando a situação. Os pelos da menina estava eriçados. Seus músculos eram torneados, provavelmente devido a horas de academia.

_Ela tinha um porte atlético, coxas grossa e suas pernas seguiam o arranjo. Ela era perfeita para essa fase do experimento.

\- Khorosho..._Ele disse mais pra ele mesmo, como se tivesse terminado a primeira fase, se preparando mentalmente para a próxima_ - Cor?

🔸*É repreendida mais uma vez por falar sem permissão, Mikha conseguia deixá-la mole apenas em investidas vocais, o que para ela não havia problema algum já que diante de sua situação atual a sua audição tem sido de grande ajuda.

O arranjo da música se misturando com a voz baixa do mais velho fazia a morena querer ser sua cobaia mais vezes. Akire nota as pontas dos dedos do ruivo vagando próximos ao objeto frio em seu peito, eles fazem o caminho de seu dorso até a base de sua barriga. Sua mão envolta pelo látex cruza seu ventre, após isso percebe o tecido da sua calça se desfazer de seu corpo, vestida agora apenas com a renda de sua calcinha. Agora além do arrepio do toque também havia o ar frio do laboratório.

.: Verde, por favor – sua expressão facial consistia em a boca entre aberta e as sobrancelhas juntas. Os ofegos cada vez mais pesados e longos, clara ação de desespero da menor. :.

🔹_Liev sorri satifesto. A música muda novamente e também a intenção do ruivo.

“𝘞𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳...”

_Ainda sobre o ventre da morena, ele se abaixa, sua boca, muito próxima da pele já elétrica da garota, solta um ar quente, o hálito do rapaz atiçando ainda mais os desejos da menor. Ele ri baixo pelo sensação que causara nela. Mikha se endireita, voltando sua atenção ao busto despido que seria o começo do seu segundo ato. Pega o bisturi do vale da morena e o enrola em uma manta gelada que havia preparado sobre a mesinha.

_Enquanto aguarda que a temperatura do metal desça, sua mão enluvada prepara o campo de trabalho; com o dedo indicador, ele se aproxima do mamilo da morena tocando-o de leve para logo depois circula-lo obedecendo o desenho da sua aréola, arrancando suspiros da menor.

_Mikha sente uma vontade de sentir a pele macia da garota, mas se refreia engolindo em seco. Ele se permite apenas a observar enquanto ela se desmancha sobre seu toque enluvado. Ele molha a boca com a própria saliva como se pudesse senti-la.

_Liev pisca uma, duas vezes para se concentrar. Pega de volta o bisturi agora gelado, sua voz sai rouca e forte.

\- Não se mova._Aplica ponta lateralmente do metal sobre a aréola quente, o choque térmico mandaria vibrações por todo o seio da menina. Como seria difícil de controlar os espamos involuntarios, o ruivo tomou o cuidado de manter o lado cortante para fora, longe do mamilo da menor. Não queria machucar sua cobaia, a não ser aqueles machucados que causariam prazer, mas chegaria lá.

\- Tente não se mover, 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪.

🔸*Call out my Name começa a tocar dando a esperança a morena. Ela prende a respiração ao sentir o alento quente de Mikhail pairando em seu colo, o útero se contraí em resposta a ação do ruivo, estava na expectativa de sentir os lábios dele em algum momento. Sente o objeto sendo retirado do meio de seus seios, logo em seguida um deles é acariciado pelo dígito do russo, embora envolto pelo látex da luva ainda sim seu toque a fazia suspirar e soltar pequenos gemidos, queria que a língua do mais velho estivesse fazendo esse trabalho.

Se Mikhail não andasse logo com isso, com certeza ela ficará frustada. Durante o tempo em que pensava sobre sua liberdade e o que faria após ela – como por exemplo, provocar o russo de várias formas –, o Doutor encosta algo frígido em seu bico o que fez acarretar um pequeno grito sofrego pelo susto de sentir o contraste cortante das temperaturas em sua pele sensível.

.: Mikha... – deixa o nome do outro escapar por seus lábios como um gemido baixo – por favor. :.

🔹_Ela implora e ele pede de volta.

\- De novo._O ruivo fala, baixo e arrastado. Ele pedia que ela o chamasse de novo. E se ela precisava de motivo, ele daria mais um. Descarta o bisturi sobre a bandeija. Seus lábios se encontram com o mamilo da menina, primeiro leve, o suga mais apressadamente. Mikha perdera o controle apenas com um gemido chamando seu nome? Quem sabe. O ruivo se sentia seguro. Seguro o suficiente para ser mais íntimo. Ele lambe, sua saliva quente percorre toda a extensão da aréola da menor.

_Sua mão despida agora não se intimida com a necessidade de tocá-la. Pensou, quem sabe no outro seio dela que está tão necessitado quanto o membro entre suas pernas? Mas queria mais. Tocou o ventre da menina, a esquerda descia enquanto sua boca chupava a morena ao som de gemidos.

_A musica mudou e a mão esquerda do ruivo encontra seu destino entre as penas entre abertas da garota.

_“I'm gonna feel it, feel it so strong,_  
_This is making me alive... ”_

_Ele move dois dedos por debaixo da renda, curvando-os no ponto doce que faria ela arquear.

_Ele beija o vale entre seus seios, sua mão enluvada sobe no pescoço dela, privando-a de um pouco de ar. Os lábios do russo chegam ao seio intocado e com a mesma intensidade ele o chupa, lambe, morde. Seus dedos também não dão descanso, movimentos erráticos insistentes sobre toda a extensão da vulva e clitóris da morena. Ele já conseguia sentir o mel dela escorrendo. Por um momento ele pensou que estava com tanta sede. Não demoraria a exigir aquela parte dela em sua boca, achava um desperdício de material.

_Ele pôde sentir a menina tentando rebolar sob seu toque, procurando o contato característico do ato sexual. Ele grunhiu soltando o seio dela, subiu o rosto, sua boca contra a boca da menina e num suspiro rosnou.

_ Não. Quieta, 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪. Eu vou fazer isso. Não você.

🔸.: Mikha! – repete a pedido do Doutor – Por favor! Ah~ :.

A língua do ruivo começa a passear por todo seu bojo, primeiro devagar e logo em seguida mais rápido e com sucções precisas. Suas mãos apertavam as fitas que estavam em volta de pulso como apoio, os nós de seus dedos começavam a ficar brancos, a essa altura não conseguia mais controlar seus murmúrios que ficavam cada vez mais altos conforme as ações de Mikhail.

Notar a saliva dele escorrendo por todo seu pomo era uma sensação maravilhosa, finalmente se sentia realizada, com certeza queria retribuir todo o prazer que o rapaz estava lhe proporcionando. Sente o palmo do russo descer até o interior de sua peça íntima para poder estimular seu clitóris onda já dava para sentir os dedos do maior espalhando seu lubrificante natural por toda sua intimidade.

A obra muda mudando também o rumo da destra do ruivo que se instala em seu pescoço o apertando de leve e deixando a garota mais excitada, se sentia fraca, lhe faltava mais estímulo. Os lábios macios do maior se encontravam com a pele alva e arrepiada da menina trançando o caminho até sua outra mama que é incitada da mesma forma.

Akire rebola nos dedos do ruivo em busca de mais contado entre eles, porém o maior deixa seu seio e a cala quando aproxima sua boca dos lábios meio abertos e avermelhados da menina. A repreende dizendo que deveria ficar quieta, e para a morena o pedido de Mikhail era uma ordem.

.: Mikha, me faça sua logo. – diz baixo de acordo com sua dicção que no momento não era uma das melhores – Eu não aguento mais. :.

🔸- 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪... _Ele ri baixo, os lábios de ambos se tocando de leve com o movimento da fala. Ele sobe a mão enluvada do pescoço para o cabelo da menina, segura leve, quase um carinho.

-...Você já é minha.

_Ele move a mão, mais forte dessa vez, agarrando os fios negros de Akire os puxando para trás. Sua boca segue o movimento se encaixando na dela, suas línguas entrelaçando, deixando pouco espaço para oxigênio. Os dois longos dedos da mão esquerda do ruivo agora buscam abrigo, sem timidez, penetrando a garota, fazendo-a arfar nos lábios de Mikha.

_Ele aprofunda o beijo no mesmo ritmo que movimenta os dedos, o vai e vem de sua mão fazendo um som obsceno. Sua língua domina o espaço da boca de Akire como se fosse um Czar e aquele seu império. Não demora muito ele desfaz o beijo e observa a morena puxar ar para seus pulmões.

_Mikha teve que se controlar pra não priva-lá do movimento, queria poder ouvir ela gemendo por ar também. Ele respira profundamente ao se levantar sobre a morena, sua mão indo de encontro ao aparelho sobre a mesinha, passando a música e acionando o repeat. Precisava do ritmo.

_Depois ele pousa a destra sobre a lateral do rosto da morena, observando ela se contorcer com o toque íntimo que ele mantinha constante. O russo puxa um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios, seu dedos agem removendo a única coisa que impedia a morena de enxergar.

_Os olhos amarelos de Mikha vão de encontro aos negros de Akire, suas testas se colam, ele sente a pele febril da menina e isso o excita, a troca de calor que ele tanto gostava. Ele passa a mão pela orelha da morena, seu polegar acariciando sua face, suas respirações colidindo e a mão de Mikha, incansável, penetra o terceiro dedo arrancando mais um gemido sofrego da menina que é recebido pelos lábios do maior em um beijo leve de escárnio já que o ruivo havia sorrido. Seu polegar esquerdo sobe sobre o ponto doce da morena e o fricciona enquanto seus dedos a penetram num ritmo inconstante.

_Ele chupa os lábios da morena, separando o beijo, seu olhar era insano, tão perto do dela que poderia ver todas as estrelas nas pupilas negras a sua frente.

\- Davay, 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪._Ele aumenta a fricção ao perceber que a menina estava no clímax que ele queria._

\- Se você me quer, me mostre do que é capaz.

_As pupilas do ruivo dilatam, quando lambe seus lábios ele acaba lambendo os dela também de tão próximos. Faria de tudo e mais um pouco para que ela gozasse com seu toque ali mesmo.

 _“You are the cold inescapable proof_ ,  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭,  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦.  
...𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳.”

🔸Mikhail envolve seus dedos com força nos fios da menina após declarar a posse sobre a menor. Seus lábios se encontram assim como os dedos longos do rapaz deslizam para dentro de sua abertura causando o prazer que a garota tanto ansiava.

Akire geme assim que o doutor deixa sua boca livre, sentia o olhar do mesmo sobre si porém isso não a intimida, pelo contrário, foi como combustível para deixá-la mais empenhada em fazer o ruivo ter pensamentos impuros apenas com o devasso som que saía por entre os seus lábios.

Ele tira a venda de seus olhos para fazer um contato direto com as orbes escuras da garota. Ambos estavam com um olhar cheio de luxúria. Sua mão coberta pela luva fazia uma leve carícia em seu rosto enquanto suas testas se encontravam dando um toque suave na situação.

Suas bocas se atingem novamente assim que o interior da menina é preenchido pelo terceiro dedo do rapaz, suas costas se arqueiam, o ar em seus pulmões se prendem e se soltam ao mesmo tempo em que um murmúrio prazeroso corta a garganta de Akire que é calada por um beijo delicado vindo do maior que sorri durante o ato.

.: Scheiße! – expressa seu espanto atravez de um xingamento em sua língua materna. :.

O pólice do russo sobe até o clitóris da morena agora estimulando aquela área, a garota já estava quase em seu ápice que viria junto ao ponto alto da música. Os lábios de Akire são sugados pelo rapaz que encara os olhos negros da menina que faiscavam pela explosão de sensações que haviam ali.

Mikhail profere algumas palavras que ela não conseguiu prestar muita atenção por conta da sensação dos dígitos do doutor alcançando seu ponto G. Não tardou para sentir seus órgãos pélvicos se contrairem e o formigamento na entrada da sua vagina se fazer presente.Ela comprime os dedos do ruivo em seu interior desobedecendo a ordem do mesmo de se manter quieta, rebolou novamente sobre a mão do ruivo logo se desmanchando na canhota do rapaz que fica lambuzada com seu gozo.

 _“You are the cold inescapable proof_ ,  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭,  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯' 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦.  
...𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳

.: E-espero que isso seja o suficiente para você, 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘰. – sua voz vacila mediante a suspiros cansados enquanto relaxa seu corpo fraco na maca. :.

🔹_Mikha sente suas investidas sendo contida pelas paredes da menina, o corpo dela desobede suas ordens mais uma vez, mas ele permite. Quando ela se desfaz em sua mão, ele a beija, sugando o ultimo suspiro de luxúria que sai dos lábios dela. Ele desfaz o contato e ouve ela vaco da morena voltando a um estado de calma mesmo no ar gelado do laboratório, não demoraria muito para ela sentir frio, mas ele não permitiria. Ele sorri de leve e responde, seus lábios se tocando.

\- Hn.. Podemos melhorar._Ele remove a mão com um cuidado cirúrgico pois estava tentando coletar uma amostra do líquido que ela produzira. Seus dedos, em concha, sobem assim como o corpo do ruivo, se afastando dela, a destra procurando um bow pequeno em cima da mesinha metálica, depositando o que coletou no recipiente.

_Ele fecha com um tampa e reserva o bow na mesinha. Depois ele olha para a morena, ela provavelmente não entenderia, então achou melhor explicar antes que a pergunta viesse.

\- Ahn.. Vai ajudar no meu experimento._Ele fala simples, apoiando a destra na maca, ao lado da face dela.

\- Então..._Seu olhar percorre o corpo da menina, lentamente, dos lábios aos seios, seu ventre e seu sexo, as pernas torneadas e dedos do pé, e enquanto observa sua mão esquerda sobe até sua boca, primeiro as digitais tocam seus lábios, depois todo o comprimento dos dedos é sugado aos poucos, como um urso ao encontrar mel. Ele se move, sorvendo os últimos resquícios do gozo, depois usa os dedos, desfazendo os laços que fizera no tornozelos da mulher.

\- Por ter se comportado um pouco melhor do que eu esperava..._Ele sorri, atiçando a menor. 

\- Eu vou te dar um prêmio._Ele anda pelo outro lado, sua mão desnuda alisando a pele arrepiada dela. Ele chega no pulso pálido e desfaz o laço, primeiro no esquerdo, se inclinando, e depois no destro dela. Ela estava livre, mas por pouco tempo.

\- Um prêmio que você pode escolher.

_Mikha tinha tantas coisas que queria ter feito com a morena a sua frente, mas perdeu o controle no meio da ação. Foi sorte ter conseguido salvar um pouco para sua pesquisa, mas naquele exato momento ele só queria se salvar. Ele ajuda ela a se sentar, as pernas da garota ainda um pouco trêmulas, mas ele as mantém abertas, o quadril do ruivo impedindo que ela as fechasse. A mão dele descansa na cintura da menor, seus olhares se cruzam na diagonal novamente.

\- Mas antes..._Ele começa baixo, seu olhar se perde no dela, desfocado.

\- Sabe.. eu me considero um artista no que eu faço, e como todo artista descente..._Ele lambe os lábios, um sorriso nascendo_ - Eu sou uma fera. Quando eu tenho fome..

_O sorriso morre, seus dígitos apertam a carne da menor, os narizes de ambos roçam com a proximidade de novo.

\- 𝗘𝘂 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗼.

_Ele queria beijá-la novamente, mas esperou que a morena tomasse a iniciativa. Talvez assim ele não perdesse o controle de vez. Sentiu que ela poderia parar a intenção doentia que crescia dentro dele juntamente com o membro excitado entre suas pernas.

🔸Vê-lo sugar todo seu gozo após coleta-lo era de certa maneira excitante. Os olhos Mikhail percorrendo todo o corpo definido da menina de um modo impuro e devasso fez com que ela, inconscientemente, segurasse a respiração fazendo assim seus seios parecerem mais fartos.

Agora que a morena se vê livre das fitas, tanto nos pés quanto nas mãos, poderia sentir Mikha mais intensamente. Ele fica a milímetros de seu rosto logo após de anunciar que por conta de seu bom comportamento, a menina ganharia um prêmio. Estava tentada a descobrir o que seria porém os lábios do russo estavam lhe chamando a atenção, queria beija-los e foi isso que fez.

Subiu sua destra até o maxilar do maior o segurando com firmeza para poder encara-lo no fundo dos olhos enquanto sua esquerda ia até os fios do ruivo para fazer uma leve carícia e prontamente segura-los com mais força. O rapaz apertava sua cintura com possessividade o que fez a garota empinar mais o quadril de uma forma que deixasse as mãos do rapaz descer para sua bunda com mais facilidade.

Ao aproximar seu rosto da face séria de Mikahil, intercala o seu olhar entre os olhos amerelados e a boca entre aberta do mesmo. O espaço entre os dois era quase nulo quando Akire resolveu acabar de vez com a distância que havia ali. Ela começou de um jeito lento como se o ósculo fosse uma valsa romântica que ocorria ao som de Merry Go Round of Life, entretanto logo foi acelerando o ato fazendo-o se transformar em algo mais agressivo e obsceno.

O atrito entre os corpos estava cada vez maior graças os movimentos inquietos da menor. Fazia questão que seus seios já excitados se esfregassem no peito ainda coberto do ruivo que até este momento mantinha suas mãos apertando a carne exposta de seu torso.

Sua destra explora minuciosamente o caminho do pescoço de Mikha até a barra de sua calça, pode sentir todo seu físico definido por cima de sua camisa, segurou a peça com certa firmeza e a deixou por ali. Sua esquerda continuava na nuca do rapaz deixando pequenos arranhões na área.

.: Qual é o prêmio, ruivinho? – Questiona assim que encerra o beijo, porém ainda mantém os rostos de ambos bem próximos. As palavras saem quase como um sussurro fazendo com que seus lábios roçem levemente na boca do ruivo que se encontrava avermelhada devido as sugadas da morena durante o contato entre eles. :.

🔹_Aah... Aquele toque possessivo que o ruivo tanto ansiava. Seu queixo subiu, seus olhares travaram como uma bala engatilhada numa roleta russa. Quando a morena passou a mão contra seus fios vermelhos o rapaz quase ronronou. Quase. Ela segurou com mais força, ele sorriu:

“Devolvendo o favor?”, pensou e isso fez seu membro se contrair.

_Ela empina o quadril largo, mas perfeito nas mãos do russo. Ele tinha espaço para se mover se quisesse e o fez, acompanhado a estrutura dos ossos da morena, apertando cada centímetro, fazendo-os seu território.

_Ela foi lenta quando colou os lábios nos dele, quase uma virgem. A ideia mandou um sinal para longa vertebra de Mikha que o sustentava, um tremor que fez o ruivo arfar contra a boca da menor no momento que ela foi de virgem a meretriz, intensificando o beijo.

_Seus corpos se colaram ao mesmo tempo. Os seios da menor afagando o peito dele, a fricção sobre o tecido excitando ambos ainda mais. Mikha apoiou as mãos na base da bunda dela trazendo-a mais para si, queria que ela sentisse seu limite, mas pelo visto a menina se adiantara.

_Ele sentiu sendo explorado, do pescoço, peitoral a borda da sua calça, a mão pausa e faz a respiração do russo falhar. O beijo foi suspendido, mas o ruivo ainda consegue sentir seu pescoço dominado pelas unhas dela, parecia que ambos estavam tomando centímetros um do outro.

\- Primeiro... o meu prêmio, 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪._Seus lábios roçam de volta nos dela, rouco e faminto. Ele sobe as mãos ao torço, abraça a menina removendo-a do maca, os pés dela tocando não o chão, mas a superfície acima dos pés de Mikha. O chão estava frio demais, não queria que um choque térmico atrapalhasse a concentração da morena. Ela notaria agora que o ruivo estava descalço. Ele havia removido os próprios sapatos esperando que o chão frio o mantivesse sã durante o experimento. Bem, ele tentou.

_Ele encaixa a boca na curva do pescoço da morena, sua língua sorvendo o suor e perfume natural que ela exalava, enquanto isso ele valsa com ela, rodando lentamente, seu braços a seguram firme pelas costas, ele busca o outro lado do pescoço da menor, passando sobre os seios, a boca do ruivo incansável, marcando toda carne que encontrava. Haviam trocado de posição como ele havia planejado. A mão destra de Mikha se move, atrás de si, e abaixo da maca, clicando um dispositivo que desce a mesma em alguns centímetros, o sucificiente para que o mais alto se sentasse com facilidade.

\- Aqui._Ele chama a atenção da morena que estava aproveitando os carinhos do ruivo como uma marionete sendo controlada, as duas mãos dele correm rápidas de volta para as costas dela, descem, a pegam por baixo e puxam para cima e para ele.

_Ele senta a menina nua sobre seu volume. Os joelhos dela se abrem sobre ele, a mão do ruivo firme sobre a coxa grossa e a base da traseira dela. Segurando o peso e em breve ditando o ritmo que exigiria.

\- Agora você pode rebolar, 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪.

_Ele saliva antes de encontrar o olhar da morena de novo, e um sorriso travesso brinca em seus lábios. Sua esquerda alisa a pele alva da menina abaixo da virilha, acompanhado o osso do fêmur, se preparando para o movimento que havia pedido. Provavelmente era ali que ele liberaria um pouco da frustração que havia guardado até aquele momento. Ele não precisava olhar pra baixo para ver que o sexo da garota escorria gelatinoso contra o volume do jeans. A única bagunça que ele permitia na vida dele.

_Ele molha os lábios, sua destra dá um pequeno empurrão para que a parte de cima do corpo da menina se mova mais pra frente, suas testas se colando e olhares cruzados. Ele gostava dessa posição, de estar próximo enquanto ela se desfazia sobre ele.

\- Aquela pausa que você fez antes..._Seu tom um pouco severo relembrando a ação da morena momentos antes, quando ela pausou sobre o cós da calça do ruivo dando-o uma falsa esperança._ - Não faça de novo.

🔸Finalmente pôde sentir as mãos do russo a suspendendo da maca e a apoiando em seus pés nus que estavam frios devido a temperatura do ambiente. Ele maltratava seu pescoço de várias formas, mordidas, chupões e lambidas estavam inclusos, sua boca passeava por qualquer centímetro de pele exposta naquele lugar. O maior a segura com mais força para roda-la e a colocar sentada em seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que o próprio se acomodava na maca.

O membro excitado de Mikha criava um atrito muito bom entre os dois sexos, tanto que a intimidade de Akire produzia seu lubrificante apenas em senti-lo, ela já imaginava como seria tê-lo dentro de si. Como seria cavalgar no ruivo o obrigando a assistir seu jingle bem enfrente ao seu rosto, e se tudo desse certo sem poder tocá-la também.

.: Mas eu não fiz nada demais – Exerce novamente um leve afago nos fios alaranjados do rapaz, a inocência falsa brilhava em seus olhos junto a um sorriso ladinho. Ela ergue um pouco seu corpo tirando a pressão entre as partes fazendo assim seu busto ficar na altura do rosto do ruivo enquanto ainda acaricia o cabelo do maior. :.

Presenciar Mikhail entregue a si por um simples ato não planejado da morena fazia o ego da menor inflar tão rápido que poderia ver o rosto de frustado do russo por horas seguidas, queria enlouquece-lo de diversas maneiras.

Assim que volta a se sentar no membro do ruivo, com uma certa brutalidade o que a fez um e outro arfar levemente, ela novamente segura o rosto do maior para fixar novamente seus olhares um no outro. Akire ainda matinha o sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, com sua destra agora no pescoço de Mikhail onde marcava levemente suas unhas na extensão da pele branca e macia do maior, desceu a mão esquerda deixando-a espalmada no tórax definido do ruivo, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios finalmente se encontrariam com uma parte de sua pele exposta. Estava tentada a continuar, mas não o fez. Seu objetivo principal agora é atiçar Mikhail até que ele perca a paciência e a foda com força.

🔹_Mikha sente os afagos em seu cabelo novamente, mas os recebe impaciente. Ele havia dado uma ordem, porque ela estava demorando? Será que o ruivo precisaria ser mais incisivo? Ela se move e por um momento ele acredita que não seria necessário tal ato, mas muda de ideia quando percebe ela fazendo outro tipo de coisa, mesmo assim as mãos de Mikha acompanham a segurando pela lateral e por trás. O seios da menina sobem até a sua linha de visão, ele arqueia uma sombrancelha confuso, notando uma certa malícia no ato apesar da inocência na face da morena.

_Mikha agradece mentalmente por aquela maca ser forte o suficiente não só para aguentar o peso de ambos, mas o baque violento que a menina fizera ao descer de vez colando seus corpos novamente. Ele mal segura um gemido nos lábios, susto, dor e prazer juntos confundindo o maior.

_A destra dela domina o pescoço do russo enquanto a outra se apoia em seu peito. Ele morde os lábios contrariado, não foi isso que ele havia imaginado que estaria fazendo. E também não pensou que naquela altura do campeonato teria que lecionar a garota e aturar suas provocações.

_Ele deixa a menina brincar com sua pele exposta tempo o suficiente para que ele controle sua frustração. Depois a mão que estava na base dela sobe reto até os cabelos negros puxando-os com força, removendo o toque dela sobre o russo, forçando-a olhar o teto do laboratório.

_A ação é conjunta com sua esquerda, que desfere um tapa violento na coxa direita da menina, deixando a marca de mão sobre a pele alva.

\- Não foi isso que eu mandei você fazer._Ele se impussiona para frente, levando ela consigo, seus pés tocando o chão antes do dela.

_Ainda com força sobre os cabelos, e sem o cuidado que havia tido antes, ele a posiciona sobre a maca, as costas da menina exposta, a parte da frente do quadril e bunda deitados sobre o ferro coberto pelo lençol. Apesar da violência, Mikha está calmo, sua respiração lenta.

\- Acho que te superestimei._Ele fala baixo quando seu corpo se cola contra o da menina, a mão que segurava o cabelo desce para o pescoço dela a prendendo contra a maca_ - Acreditei que saberia seguir uma simples instrução._Ele sabia que a morena o havia irritado de propósito.

_Mas rebaixa-la daquela forma também o ajudava a se controlar. Ele usa o pé esquerdo para afastar ainda mais as pernas da morena, se encaixando melhor entre a carne exposta das nádegas dela, fazendo ela subir o quadril expondo toda a pele macia do seu sexo.

_Ele desce a mão direita com tudo sobre a face da bunda da alemã liberando mais um pouco da sua frustração. Não poderia ser diferente afinal ela era quem era: indomesticável. Ele xingou em pensamento pensando que deveria tê-la deixado amarrada. Isso o pouparia da dor de cabeça.

_Sua destra corre até a calça, seu zíper se desfaz, seu membro toma forma em sua própria mão, livre e pulsante, a cabeça avermelhada pela espera e um pré gozo se espalhando pela ponta. Ele faz um leve movimento de masturbação, espalhando seu lubrificante natural.

_Nota que a altura da maca não era suficiente para o ato, pensou em subir o equipamento, mas teve uma ideia melhor, seus lábios se contorcendo num sorriso.

\- Empinar você sabe?_Se ela quisesse aquilo, teria que ficar na ponta do pé, como uma bailarina e deixar que Mikha abusasse dela. Ele segura a base do seu pênis no aguardo que a morena o obedecesse observando se a estrutura da garota aguentaria seu tamanho ou largura e Deus sabe que ele não esperaria muito tempo.

🔸Mikha a segura violentamente pelo cabelo fazendo-a olhar para o teto do laboratório, as mãos da morena são retiradas quase que automaticamente das dependências do ruivo que, em seguida, desfere um tapa em sua coxa exposta, ele havia ficado impaciente com as ações da menina.

Ele levanta e a acomoda de bruços na maca, fez com tanta facilidade que a alemã parecia uma boneca de pano em seus braços, suas mãos pequenas se apoiaram sobre o metal não tão frio para lhe dar algum suporte enquando o russo ainda matinha sua destra nos fios negros da garota entretanto ele guia seu tato rapidamente ao pescoço da menor a fazendo ter mais limitações para se movimentar em sua posição atual.

As palavras "pejorativas" do mais velho a fazia pingar ainda mais. Ouvi-lo usar aquele tom de voz agressivo e autoritário era como dar doce a uma criança. Mikha afasta as pernas da morena deixando toda sua intimidade exposta para o mesmo. Sua bunda era maltratada pelo rapaz que desferia alguns tapas no local, com certeza as marcas dos dedos compridos dele ficarão estampadas em sua pele. Pensava em como o ruivo perdera rapidamente a paciência, foi apenas não atender suas vontades. Ouve Mikhail abrir o zíper de sua calça, certeza que estava livrando seu sexo dos tecidos que o apertavam, os barulhos molhados característicos de uma masturbação se fizeram presente a deixando mais animada para as próximas ações do maior. Queria sentir o pênis do rapaz em sua boca no primeiro momento, mas logo mudou seu desejo após ouvir a pergunta do ruivo.

.: Quer que eu empine como? – pergunta inocente. :.

Seu olhar ia por cima de seu ombro esquerdo, os dentes reprimiam sua vontade de falar algo que não deveria pois sabia que a paciência dele estava por um fio, irrita-lo é tentador? Sim. Mas ver seus olhos brilhando por ter o controle da morena em suas mãos é ainda melhor.

.: Assim, Liebling? – a moça empina o bumbum para traz fazendo sua intimidade ter um pequeno contato com o membro ereto do ruivo. Ela murmura em resposta a própria ação. Akire quer sentir logo o russo em seu interior e gemer seu nome em voz alta. :.

🔹_Mikha quase bate na morena de novo, ele não estava acostumado a desobediência, todo sexo que ele fizera na vida havia sido por pura necessidade. A parte do controle, do experimento, do toque e reação era o que o excitava, o sexo era apenas consequência. Um ato que ele podia literalmente resolver na mão, caso a mulher a sua frente não coperasse, mas ela acabou cedendo, mesmo depois da pergunta claramente provocativa.

\- Sim, 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪._O apelido escapa, não fora carinhoso dessa vez, um pouco mecânico talvez? Quem sabe. 

_Ele percebe que o movimento fez a menor reagir, sorvendo do próprio veneno. Ela estava tão necessitada quanto ele, mas mesmo naquele estado conseguia provocar o russo, porque? Mikha não entendia, ele acreditava que certas coisas deveriam ser simples.

_Talvez por isso sexo com ele não fosse tão prazeroso para a namorada.

“Você é chato.”, ela havia dito uma vez em meio a risadas, “Você instiga, estimula, incita, mas só isso basta pra você. Você devia pensar no que as outras pessoas gostam também”.

_Na época o ruivo não se importou, inclusive o relacionamento aberto o ajudou a abrir mão do sexo, ficando só com a parte que ele realmente queria: 'Prelyudiya', foreplay. E agora ele notara que grande parte do que havia planejado não fizera com a morena a sua frente.

_Ele havia perdido o controle pela primeira vez, mas também era a primeira vez que ele havia encontrado alguém tão irritante... E isso havia lhe excitado? O ruivo estava perplexo agora que a ideia havia o atingido e tomava forma, como a excitação pulsante em sua mão.

_Ele respira alto, sua mente trabalhando rápido, analisando a situação. O que faltava, o que ele havia deixado passar? O que ele poderia fazer para que aquilo não fosse apenas um ato banal?

“Você devia pensar no que as outras pessoas gostam também”.

_Do que ela gostava?  
Ele observa o olhar da menina agora, mesmo na posição que estava, ela exercia um domínio sobre ele, seus olhos negros desafiando o russo a fazer o que ele quisesse... Ou melhor, o que ela queria.

_Era isso. Ele podia ter a segurado, humilhado, batido ou usado... Mas ela queria tudo aquilo, ela o controlou até aquele ponto. Ele se sentiu usado por um momento, seu orgulho ferido, mas seu membro agiu ao contrário, a ideia fazendo ele ficar impossívelmente mais ereto do que já estava. O ruivo enguliu em seco. Todos esses pensamentos passando rapidamente em sua cabeça, a garota veria apenas um segundo de hesitação no olhar dele. Ele arqueia uma sombrancelha, a ideia se formando.

_Ele sabia do que ela gostava. Estava na sua cara o tempo todo. Ele desce a mão do pescoço ao quadril da menina segurando firme, a destra ainda no seu membro. Ele umidece os lábios e fala firme:

\- Não se mexa.

“Por favor, se mexa”, ele pensava quando encostou a ponta do seu membro no sexo da morena, sem introduzi-lo, passeando com a glande sobre toda a extensão rosada e molhada da alemã, como um pincel pinta um quadro. Ela o provocou por todo esse tempo. 

_Ele devolveria o favor. E se ela desobedecesse melhor ainda, havia dado a deixa para que ela assim o fizesse. Ele queria penetra-la rapidamente e gozar em seu inteirior sem delongas, mas sabia que a morena queria o mesmo, mas sejamos francos entre os dois, aquele que poderia aguentar mais tempo sem o ato em si era o ruivo que ainda não havia provado todas as probabilidades que o sexo podia lhe dar.

Então manteve seu pênis brincando com a entrada da menina, arrancando gemidos da menor enquanto ele mesmo embarcava em mais uma experiência. Manteve o toque no ritmo da música que ainda ressoava pelo ambiente. Seu pré gozo se misturando com a lubrificação dela, fazendo uma barulho obsceno que fazia Mikha salivar e puxar o ar lentamente.

🔸Akire conseguia enxergar um pequena hesitação no rosto de Mikha, o rapaz parecia distante por um momento como se estivesse tendo lembranças de alguma coisa ou de alguém, entretanto tudo isso sumiu no momento em que ele a mandou não se mexer.

A morena até pensou em obedece-lo, porém ele não estava fazendo nada mais do que a estimular, de uma forma extremamente prazerosa por sinal, mas que estava deixando a menor mais impaciente a cada minuto que se passava.

Com isso em mente ela se levanta devagar para não assusta-lo, apoia suas costas no peito definido do ruivo sentindo a temperatura alta do corpo do maior enquanto o palmo esquerdo do mesmo subia para sua curva.

A morena levanta sua perna direita para facilitar o acesso do russo a sua intimidade que já se misturava com o pré gozo do rapaz, ela tentava reprimir seus suspiros que eram cada vez mais constantes por conta do contato entre os corpos.

Via-se como uma vadia perto de Mikhail que parecia se conter ao seu lado, queria tirar o melhor do rapaz, por isso sempre fazia algo que ia contra suas ordens para deixá-lo impaciente com suas atitudes errôneas e rebeldes.

A menor usa sua mão esquerda para se segurar no pescoço dele enquanto apoia a direita na destra do rapaz que ainda segurava seu membro duro. Queria penetra-lo em si, mas não podia fazer isso sem antes receber uma resposta positiva do russo, seria como violar a vontade do outro.

.: Se precisava de ajuda, era só ter pedido, ruivinho. – Logo encara toda a face do russo, ansiava para beija-lo novamente mas deixaria mais uma abertura para ele descidir o que faria a seguir. :.

Ansiava por esse momento desde que ele a amarrara na maca, ficar exposta daquela forma na frente de alguém, principalmente de Mikha, foi uma experiência nova, ela havia estado a mercê dele o tempo inteiro. O ruivo podia fazer qualquer coisa com seu corpo que ela não reclamaria.

Mikha foi um dos poucos que a fez se sentir assim. Desde o primeiro diálogo que tiveram, por mais estranho que tenha sido, ele lhe chamou atenção. Seu jeito quieto, presunçoso e até de certa forma inocente deixou a garota curiosa para conhecê-lo mais a fundo e não só intimamente.

🔹_Ela se levanta, o ruivo já esperava por isso. As costas nua da garota agora contra o peito dele e a perna arqueada facilitando o acesso. A mão dela indo de encontro a destra dele sobre o membro. Ela claramente estava impaciente apesar de soar calma quando provocou o maior.

_Ela segura no pescoço do russo e ele instintivamente encaixa sua boca na curva abaixo do maxilar dela, sugando de leve em meio a um sorriso, sua mão sobe do quadril ao seio esquerdo da morena o apertando e excitando com os dedos. Ele não para o movimento contra o sexo da garota, pelo contrário, o intensifica, friccionando ainda mais ambos os órgãos. Sua boca sobe, trilhando um caminho até ficar cara a cara com a morena de novo. Ele não se cansava de colocar seu rosto contra o dela.

\- Não preciso.

_Ele sorri, ela perceberia que ele estava a provocando de volta? Ele procura os lábios da menina em mais um beijo, calmo demais, lento demais, muito diferente da bagunça que seus sexos faziam. Sua línguas se cruzam e exploram um ao outro num beijo quase apaixonado.

_Então ele para o movimento, e a mão dela que se apoiava sobre a dele sentiria. Encaixa a ponta do seu pênis na abertura molhada da morena, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ficar com a mão livre. Ele remove a destra dela puxando a para cima, fazendo-a se encontrar com a sua outra mão que já estava no pescoço do ruivo.

Ele intensifica o beijo, sua esquerda corre para o outro seio, mas seu braço se mantém sobre toda a extensão do peito da menina, mantendo os seios dela aquecidos. A destra do ruivo agora desce pelo ventre da alemã, um caminho curto que ele faz lentamente. A mão chega ao sexo da morena, e para no início, visando o clitóris ele aplica dois dedos e o massageia sentindo o gemido da menina em sua boca. Ele morde o lábio inferior dela e retorna o beijo, não deixando ela falar.

_Se a penetração era o que a morena mais queria no momento, ele a estimularia em todos seus pontos sensíveis até que ela saísse do seu pedestal e enlouquecesse. Apesar do próprio ruivo querer... por falta de uma palavra que melhor descreva... 'fuder' ela violentamente também, ver ela se desmanchar implorando por isso era ainda mais satisfatório. Ele sabia que corria o risco dela mesma se impulsionar para trás, engolindo o ruivo sem avisar, mas queria ver até onde o controle dele sobre ela iria. 

_Ele sorve os gemidos da morena antes de separar o beijo, seus lábios vermelhos pelo contato. Ele ainda permanece com as testas coladas, ambas as faces rosadas. Ele intensifica os dedos sobre ela, lambendo os lábios. Vê-la tão perto enquanto a masturbava era algo que ele não conseguia enjoar. Podia fazer isso o dia todo se seu próprio membro não estivesse latejando pela falta de contato.

Sua esquerdar belisca o mamilo dela, seu braço em atrito com o outro seio, seus dedos incansáveis sobre o clitóris, seu olhar de luxúria sobre o dela a ponta de seu membro na abertura dela, a atacava de todos os lados. Mikha tinha certaza que conseguia gozar só de observá-la se assim o quisesse, mas a vontade de preenchê-la com seu sêmen era maior. Ele gostava de marcar território quando se afeiçoava por um brinquedo.

🔸Mikha estimulava os seios apenas com um de seus braços, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam em maltratar seu bico, ele fazia com que seu antebraço criasse um atrito com seu outro bojo que estava sozinho. A destra massageia seu sexo molhado fazendo um som obsceno a cada movimento.

Entendeu a o que estava acontecendo, Liev estava a provocando de volta. A situação havia se transformado num jogo silencioso de sedução por assim dizer, onde perde quem se render primeiro ao outro.

Akire desce sua mão novamente até a direita do rapaz a tirando de seu clitóris, tinha uma coisa em mente. Ela levanta a destra do ruivo até a altura de sua boca logo introduzindo os dois dedos que a masturbava antes, assim que fizeram contato com sua língua sentiu o gosto do seu misturado com a lubrificação de Mikha. A morena suga os dedos dele algumas vezes com força e outras com mais delicadeza, ia variando o ritmo conforme sua vontade. Passava a língua entre os dígitos tentando limpar qualquer resquício de seu deleite que havia ali.

A garota queria levá-lo a loucura, quer fazer o Doutor perder a linha de raciocínio de qualquer maneira. Ao mesmo tempo que ocorria essa bagunça de um lado, o palmo esquerdo da alemã ia por cima de seu seio para acompanhar os movimentos do russo. Era como se estivesse o auxiliando no ato. Também movia seu quadril como se estivessem dançando uma coreografia de reggaeton bem sensual, fazendo assim o membro de Mikhail se esfregar em sua intimidade não deixando nenhum dos dois carente de toques.

Sabia que ele não precisava de suporte para uma coisa que fazia tão bem, porém a cada momento que passava a mente da menina ia ficando mais inebriada de pensamentos impuros e todos eles envolviam um certo russo fazendo suas vontades.

De repente a morena para com tudo que está fazendo, menos os movimentos de sua cintura. Tira os dedos dele de sua boca os arrastando por todo comprimento de seus lábios, passando por seu colo, barriga e cintura.

O mesmo de repete com a esquerda, a retira de seu seio passando por toda a extensão de suas mamas, descendo por sua curva lateral até livra-la de seu toque. Ela apoia as mãos de Mikha em seu quadril ainda mantendo sua bunda em contato com a pélvis dele.

Akire direciona seus pequenos palmos até seus peitos expostos. Os massageava de uma forma mais delicada do que o rapaz, porém mais forte, encostou sua cabeça no ombro do Doc para poder gemer baixinho em seu ouvido e observar sua reação conforme dita sua próxima vontade.

.: Sabe o que eu gostaria fazer com você agora? – suspira sem esperar uma resposta do ruivo. – Gostaria de colocar você para mamar. – solta um riso travesso em pura provocação ao mais velho. :.

🔹_Quando Mikha sentia que estava no controle a morena vinha e mostrava a ele que tinha a experiência a seu favor. Quando ele achava que de alguma forma tinha poder sobre ela, a alemã puxava seu tapete. A Rússia podia ter vencido a Alemanha na Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas hoje estava perdendo. Ele não conseguia decidir se o fato dela lamber os dedos dele ou de ajudá-lo intensificando os movimentos sobre os seios dela havia o deixado mais excitado, ou talvez fosse o jeito que a menina rebolava mantendo o contato entre ambos. 

_Mikha só conseguia se perder nos olhos negros da morena, até engolir, uma ação natural, se tornou difícil. Ele perdera qualquer vontade de ir contra ela, afinal tentou de tudo para provocá-la, mas mesmo assim ela se mantinha impassível, mesmo estando tão necessitada quanto ele. Ela muda, removendo as mãos do ruivo, ele solta um suspiro descontente, vê-la sugando suas digitais era tão lascivo que fez o membro do ruivo pulsar de ansiedade. Ela agora leva as mãos dele até o quadril nu, que ainda rebolava.

_Ela deita sobre o peito do maior, as mãos delas apertando os próprios seios, enquanto as de Mikha 'controlava' o movimento incessante sobre si. E quando a menina geme perto de seu ouvido o ruivo sente suas bochechas aquecerem como um garoto inexperiente. “Kakogo cherta..”, ele pensa, seus olhos piscam em resposta a afronta da menina. Ele considera levar seus lábios até os seios dela, mas o movimento faria ele penetra-la para que pudesse alcançar a parte alta do tórax da morena e isso significaria derrota.

_Ao mesmo tempo ele pondera que não poderia jogar aquele jogo com as regras dela, pelo menos não até ele aprender como suas provocações podiam afeta-lá. Então ele faria aquilo que achava que te daria o mínimo de dignidade ao não perder por completo.

_Mikha preenche os lábios com um falso sorriso de aceitação ante a provocação da outra e fala leve:

\- Eu adoraria, 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪._Ele abaixa uma pouco a cabeça na intenção de alcançar os seios e o pequeno movimento já faz seu membro se mexer um pouco pra dentro.

\- Ah.._Ele para, soando como se tivesse algo errado. Voltando a face para a morena, seu olhos um brilho amarelo intenso._ - Acho que temos um problema, deixe-me resolver isso primeiro._Ele pisca lento, e num movimento rápido aperta a cintura da menor.

_Depois se impulsiona de vez para dentro da menina, que estava tão molhada que ele não enfrentou resistência, mas logo as paredes da morena o comprimiram fazendo-o matar um gemido rouco nos lábios. Ele estava maravilhado que ela recebera tanto sua extensão quanto sua largura magnificamente. Fazia tempo que o russo não era envolvido daquela forma, seu auto controle sendo usado ao máximo para não perder a chance de continuar no jogo. Ele podia alcançar a mama da menor agora, mas não o fez.

\- Arg-f!_Ele encaixa a boca na curva do pescoço dela, sua respiração pesada com apenas uma estocada. Suas mãos apertavam a carne da morena buscando apoio. Ele havia calculado o movimento errado, já que o afetara mais do que ele imaginou.

🔸Mikhail estava brincando com sua sanidade, penetra-la de modo tão direto a pegou de surpresa. Porém percebeu que o garoto também havia sido afetado pela ação repentina. Mordeu seu pescoço para conter os gemidos que viriam a seguir.

O corpo da morena continua sobre o peitoral musculoso do Doc. Suas mãos subiram até a parte traseira da cabeça do rapaz, assim acariciando seus fios enquando sente ele estocar seu ventre devagar. As bochechas do russo estavam coradas e quase podia ver um pouco de suor em sua testa. O olhar que lhe lançara antes de entrar em si, a fez perceber que ele estava disposto a ganhar o jogo, porém tudo foi por água abaixo quando notou que naquele momento ele não tinha controle.

Por costume da menina, sua mão direita desce até seu clitóris para massagea-lo com dois de seus dedos. Murmúrios, suspiros, mordidas tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. O ambiente frio nem era mais sentindo por eles, a temperatura dos corpos aumentavam a cada novo movimento.

.: Mikha, mais rápido, por favor. – o apelo da jovem tinha um propósito. Queria dar ao rapaz um pouco de controle, queria que ele guiasse os próximos passos do ato, incentivar a criatividade dele quando se trata de sexo e nada melhor do que deixá-lo no comando. :.

🔹_O ruivo se moveu lentamente inicialmente, se acostumando com a sensação, não demorou muito para que retomasse o controle do seu corpo e um pouco do seu orgulho. Tanto ele quando ela se agarravam um no outro entre beijos, mordidas e pequenos gemidos. A mão da menina desce procurando prazer, e a dele sobe para o proprio peito, desfazendo os botões da camisa como pode, abrindo-a, depois deixando a morena encostar sobre sua pele quente e suada. Ele conseguia sentir o coração da outra palpitando no mesmo ritmo que o dele.

_Liev volta a mão ao quadril da alemã, e agora o segura mais forte, se impulsionado mais firme, as estocadas mais rápidas, seus quadris ressoando mais alto que a música no ambiente. Ele busca boca da menina selando um beijo, a destra desce até a coxa um pouco supensa dela, ele a segura por dentro quase próximo ao sexo da morena onde ela trabalhava com dois dedos. Ele aperta a carne macia quando dá uma, duas, três estocadas profundas antes de voltar ao ritmo rápido novamente, desfazendo o beijo para respirar. 

\- Arrh.. gh.._Ele geme rouco ainda sobre a boca da menina, seus olhos fechados, o suor de sua testa se misturando ao dela. Ele sente a menina contrair sobre seu membro e ele abre os olhos, suas pupilas dilatando. Morde os lábios olhando para ela, sem saber se fora um movimento involuntário ou não, mas mais um pouco daquilo e ele gozaria mais rápido do que pretendia.

\- Yebat'.. ah.._Ele aperta forte de novo a carne da menina, os movimentos que faziam fazia a maca ranger abaixo deles.

_Mais uma vez ele dá três longas estocadas, dessa vez baixando a boca para curva do pescoço da morena, suprimindo um gemido que sairia alto caso não a tivesse mordido. Ele respira sobre a pele da menina e encontra o ritmo de novo, penetrando-a erraticamente.

_Estava quase no seu ápice, mas queria vê-la gozar primeiro, sentir o líquido dela facilitar ainda mais a entrada de Mikha. A esquerda dele sobe do quadril para um pouco acima da cintura dela, um só braço envolvendo-a num abraço apertado, impulsionando-a pra baixo enquanto ele se movimentava para cima. O som do encontro violento de ambos deixava Mikha ainda mais eufórico e ouvir a menina gemer as vezes alto, as vezes mudo fazia ele enlouquecer ainda mais. Ele volta o olhar para ela, seus rostos se encontram naquela posição que ele passou a adorar.

_Queria saber se ela já estava tão no limite quanto ele. Seu lado mosoquista deixando que a mulher ditasse quando ele poderia se desfazer dentro dela.

\- 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘪..._Seus toques são rápidos e descompassados quando sua fala sai fraca, baixa, quase um pedido.

{ _...continua?_ }

**Author's Note:**

> 𖥻 ─ ⸙੭  
> Mikhail: Enne  
> Akire: Anna
> 
> Mikha e Akire foi uma surpresa.
> 
> A Anna perseguiu meu OC com dois dos personagens dela, segundo a mesma, ela se apaixonou por Mikha enquanto todos os outros achavam ele um chato. Pobre Mikhail, sempre foi um incompreendido (rs). As mensagens furtivas na DM são a prova de que a insistência dela valeu a pena. O Mikha só se sentiu confortável para ser ele mesmo com a Akire. E eu fiquei muito feliz de ter interpretado com a minha filhota, feliz e surpresa, pois até então não fazia ideia que era ela atrás do personagem.
> 
> ××× Eu nunca contei a ela, mas o apelido que Mikha deu Akire é Kirei, uma palavra japonesa que expressa um sentido de prazer visual. A idéia de "kirei" engloba os conceitos de graça, pureza, elegância, limpeza e brilho. 
> 
> ~Anna, akaaaashi, te amo. 💋


End file.
